Things You Find In A Bookstore
by Barn and Co
Summary: After things have died down somewhat, Hermone and Ron have a falling out. 5 years later, Hermione returns to find things a little different. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. 5 Years Ago

**Author's note:**

Yes this is my first 'Dramione' fic – claps to me!-

I would just like to say that this is only the first chapter. I would like to know what you think about it before I decide to continue it.

If it does end up continuing, you may have to wait a little while for another update though because I am trying to finish my two Buffy fics. One is close to finishing so fingers crossed!

Enjoy!

**Summary:**

After things die down somewhat, Hermione and Ron fight and have a falling out. Hermione leaves and doesn't return until 5 years later. Upon returning she finds that a few things are different. For one, Harry and Ginny are married and have kids. Two, Ron doesn't work with George as George has offered part of his shop to Hermione. And three, after all these years she finds out that a certain someone's feelings have changed towards her.

What will Hermione do?

Will she ever patch up her friendship with Ron?

And what about this someone? What will become of them?

~**~

_**5 Years Ago**_

Harry and Hermione stood with Teddy, Ron and the rest of the remaining Weasley family. All wore sombre expressions as they paid their respects to the fallen. Lupin and Tonks were buried side by side, Fred buried not too far away.

Molly Weasley had not said a word since their arrival; she had just let the tears fall silently down her cheeks. Arthur was doing his best to try and console everyone as well as trying to stay as strong as possible for Molly.

George could do nothing but stare at the gravestone, not really believing that his twin was gone for good. He shed not a tear; all he could do was stare.

Bill and Charlie were doing their best to comfort their wives as well as Ginny, who was just howling, though wouldn't let anyone get close enough to give her any sort of real comfort.

There were silent tears trickling down Teddy's face as he hugged Hermione's side. He had just lost his parents, what was he to do now?

Hermione hugged the grieving child back while leaning her head upon Ron's shoulder; Ron doing exactly the same as George; just staring. Not really believing his brother was gone.

Harry stood slightly to the side, taking in the scene before him, grieving in his own little way. He was blaming himself, though somewhere deep, deep down he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. He just couldn't help but feel responsible for the death of his friends. His 'family' so to speak.

It had been two weeks since the 'Battle of Hogwarts' where Voldemort had finally fallen.

Deatheaters had been captured and sent to Azkaban, but there was a few who had resisted arrest and had killed themselves instead.

The Ministry of Magic had persuaded the Daily Prophet to write obituaries and release them in the next issue, paying tribute to all of those who had fallen. As well as this the Ministry had prepared for a mass funeral.

Families who didn't want their loved ones to be buried with the mass were allowed to move hem and bury them elsewhere and so that is what the Weasley's had done.

They had decided to bury the three of them in the orchard adjacent to the Burrow. Everyone had enjoyed it there, it had a certain 'pull factor' and many found it a great place to forget about almost anything or to just sit and relax under a tree.

Hermione, Teddy, Ginny and Molly all approached the three graves lying under a blossom tree in full bloom. It had been charmed that way. So it always flowered.

One by one, they approached each grave and placed a single red rose on each one, then quietly stepped back into place.

"May they rest in peace" Arthur murmured, and it was soon followed by a "we'll all miss you" from Ginny and George.

Molly burst into uncontrollable sobs, as did Teddy and Ginny became even more hysteric than she had previously been, and so with one final look, the group headed back towards the Burrow.

~**~

"Chocolate Frog?" Hermione offered her very last frog to Ron, who hadn't eaten or said anything to anyone since they had gotten back. He had just sat on his bed and stared at the wall opposite him.

"Ron?" Hermione tentatively took a few steps into his line of sight, though not really wanting to disturb him I he wanted privacy. No response. She tried again.

"Ron?" she held the frog out in front of her in an effort to get his attention. Still nothing.

"Do you want me to come back later?" she asked as she took a few steps back towards the door.

Ron came to his senses and sighed as he shook his head. "Nah. You can stay" he patted the spot on the bed next to him. Hermione took a seat next to her friend and offered the frog once more, this time Ron taking it with a nod of thanks. He popped it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"What do we do know?" he asked after he had swallowed the frog. It was a good question and Hermione didn't really have an answer.

"Live on I guess" she shrugged.

"You guess?" Ron quirked an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes off of the wall.

"It's what they would have wanted us to do" Hermione explained.

She found it hard not to dwell on the past, but knew that she had to push past it. "And who knows. You might even run the shop with George?" she mused.

This comment made something inside of Ron snap. He tore his eyes away from the wall and fury was clearly visible. "So you have me replacing my brother already, do you?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Ron, no I-" he cut her off.

"My brother Hermione! You have me replacing my brother! Do you not have feelings?" he roared.

"Ron I would never-" Ron cut her off again.

"Probably glad Lupin and Tonks are gone too! Never mind Teddy's all alone; you have a guaranteed spot in the Ministry Hermione! Ron stood and threw his arms in the air, his face contorted in anger. Hermione was taken aback and terrified before, but now it was her turn to snap.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!"

Harry was oblivious as to what he was about to walk into. He trudged up the many stairs to inform Hermione and Ron that tea was ready and waiting for them downstairs. When he reached the landing however, tea was forgotten as he heard Ron cry, "You heartless bitch! How could y-… you know what?"

"What the?" Harry stated form the door, but was ignored.

"What Ron!" Hermione yelled back. Her anger evident in the way she had shouted his name.

Something flashed across Ron's face before he screamed the next sentence. "I never want to see you again!" he yelled brandishing his wand. "Get out!"

Hermione became rigid and deathly quiet for a few seconds. When she next spoke, her voice was so low and dangerous it made Harry very uneasy. "If I see you in the next fifty years it would be too soon!"

"If I saw you ever again it would be too soon!" Ron spat back.

"Fine!" Hermione fumed, her eyes shining with tears. Whether they were ones of anger or sadness, Harry wasn't quite sure. "Have it your way!"

"Fine!" Ron crossed his arms over his chest and stared daggers at her.

"Goodbye Ron Weasley!"

"Hang on a min-" Harry called but was too late.

With a loud 'crack' emitting from the room, Hermione disappeared.

Harry, not being one for emotional type things, especially the ones between Ron and Hermione, was extremely confused. He just stood and gaped at Ron who let out a 'humpf'

"What happened?" he asked Ron.

"Bloody Hermione. That's what happened" Ron grumbled as he shoved past Harry and began his descent upon the stairs, still muttering profanities under his breath.

Harry quickly followed him, in order to find out what happened before the rest of the house did.

~**~

With another loud 'crack' she appeared in her parent's home. According to the note left on the kitchen bench, her parents had gone out for the night.

'_Hope you enjoyed your stay at Ron's' _was the last line.

Hermione swore, something she didn't usually do, as she crumpled the note in her hand before picking up a few pieces of fresh paper.

Quickly, she wrote out a letter to her parents, detailing where she planned on being.

She also wrote one and addressed to both Harry and Ginny, knowing that they could be trusted with certain information.

She reasoned with herself that she would find an owl to send them later as she stomped off to her bedroom.

She got down on her hands and knees and found a suitcase. Charming it, so she could fit a lot more than humanly possible, Hermione began to pack her clothes and any other necessary items she could think of.

She wasn't planning on coming back for a while.


	2. 5 Years Later: The Present Day

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

Sorry it was meant to be 5 years not 19. I had Harry Potter open in front of me…

My bad.

Anyway, just for those who are intrigued, I have written you a second chapter. The next one may not be up for a while though.

I also don't really have much of a plan for this story, so if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm open to them.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not JK. Rowling. Wish I was, but I'm not. I just enjoy playing in her world.

~**~

**Present Day – 5 Years Later**

With a resounding 'crack' Hermione appeared in her parent's home once again. She had been gone for a lot longer than she had planned, but since she was now of age, she guessed it didn't matter too much. She could travel if she wanted to. And travel she had.

She had left with one enchanted suitcase and had returned with three. The other two carrying things she had picked up along the way. Most of those things being bits and pieces she had passed on her journeys and then later went back to buy.

Hermione sighed as she wheeled her suitcases back to her room and turned on the light. Her whole room was different. There was still a bed and a bedside table, but other than that everything Hermione had once loved was gone; the books, the odd poster or two, her bear that her parents had given her when she was three. It was all gone.

Hermione gaped as she sat down on the bed, staring around the room as if staring at something hard enough would bring back all of the things she now missed.

A shuffling sound made itself known as it came from the direction of the kitchen, but Hermione didn't pay any attention to it. She was still trying to come to terms with had happened to her room.

A woman with the same bushy brown hair as Hermione came into view from the doorway. Hermione didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Hermione? Is that you?" the woman rubbed her eyes, as if to wipe away sleep. It wasn't that was it?

Hermione jumped when the voice sounded and she stood with her wand at the ready, pointing directly at her mother. "Mum?" recognition flitted across Hermione's face. "Mum!" discarding the wand she ran forward and embraced her mother.

Jean Granger, being the mother of a witch, was normally ok with many things. Many of them she never entirely understood, but she was ok with them as long as Hermione was safe. Being woken up at three o'clock in the morning by her daughter who had disappeared for five years however, bought some anger bubbles to the surface.

"Where have you been for the last five years!" she pushed Hermione back so that she could glare at her, in that motherly way, properly.

Hermione was shocked. First Ron, and now her mother. Was everyone going to be angry with her wherever she went?

"I-I- I was" Hermione wasn't one for stammering but the glare her mother was giving her frightened Hermione. Her mother had never been this cross with her.

"You were what?" Her mother asked, softening slightly after noticing her daughter's frightened expression. No daughter should be scared of her mother.

"I went… travelling" Hermione whispered before collapsing on the bed. Silent tears running down her face as painful memories resurfaced.

"Sweetheart…" Jean sat on the bed next to her daughter, she wasn't angry anymore, only concerned. "Why for so long? Why did you even leave in the first place?"

Hermione wiped at her eyes. "R-Ron and I had a fight. I was angry. I'm sorry" she hung her head in shame. Her parents deserved better than her just leaving.

"Sssh" her mother pulled her into a hug and slowly began to rock the two of them back and forth. "Well you're here now, and that's all that matters"

Hermione nodded "I'm here now" she whispered.

Her mother tried to lighten the mood. "So did you get me anything?"

Hermione sat up straight and wiped away her few remaining tears as she nodded "It would be horrid of me if I hadn't" she knelt down next to a suitcase and opened it up.

"_Accio necklace" _she pointed her wand at the bag and several necklaces of all different sizes, colours and shapes flew out. Spreading them out on the bed Hermione smiled. "Take your pick"

Her mother's eyes roved over the necklaces and stopped when a bright purple and green one caught her eye. "What's this one?" she asked as she picked it up, admiring the pendant in the middle.

"Amethysts and Emeralds…" Hermione explained. "The Amethysts bring the wearer a feeling of calmness and the Emeralds are meant to give you confidence in a meaningful relationship. I thought it was just pretty" Hermione shrugged.

"I see. Do you mind if I take this one?" Jean asked.

"I wouldn't have bought it if I wasn't going to give it someone" Hermione teased and began to put al of the other necklaces back into the suitcase.

"Thank you sweetie" Jean knelt on the floor and planted a kiss atop her daughter's hair. "Now I think it's off to bed for the both of us." She stood and held out a hand for her daughter. Hermione took it and stood as well.

"I have photos as well" Hermione beamed. "But I'll show you later" she said, knowing her mother wanted to go back to sleep. Come to think of it, she wanted sleep as well.

"I trust you have pyjamas in one of those suitcases?" her mother smiled. Hermione nodded and pulled them out. "Goodnight my Hermy" Hermione blushed.

"Mum!" Her mother smiled and gave her a hug and another kiss on the head.

"It's a mother's right to poke fun," she reasoned. Hermione wasn't so sure about that one. Then she remembered something else. "Did I get any mail? From Harry or Ginny?"

Her mother pulled a face, which to someone other than Hermione may have given the impression that she was about to give bad news. However, Hermione had grown up with that expression and she clapped her hands together quietly. "Can I have them please?"

"Later. When you slept" Her mother ruffled her hair and began to head back towards the doorway. "Mum?" Hermione murmured, and her mother turned around. "What were you planning on doing with my room?" her mother just smiled.

"We weren't exactly sure," she admitted. "Goodnight" and she left the room.

"Goodnight" Hermione repeated as she pulled on her pyjamas and crawled into the bed, disturbing a very fine layer of dust, which caused her to sneeze a few times.

Hermione frowned. If her parents had done this to her old room there had to be a reason for it. Maybe she would find her own place to stay?

Deciding it was probably a good idea not to mooch off her parents for the rest of her life, she was going to read her letters later on, pay a visit to a friend or two and then go and look for somewhere to live.

Hermione pulled the covers up and over her head as she let sleep take her. Yes, a new place to live was definitely on the agenda.

~**~

Draco Malfoy sat on a sleek black leather couch, with a book in hand. He had long since left the shelter of the Malfoy Manor. Half of the reason being that his father now saw him as an even bigger disgrace to the Malfoy name than he already had been. Draco didn't care either. What was in a name anyway? To him, 'Malfoy' was nothing but a word, but to others it was a word that scared people senseless. And rightly so. It had been after all a name that was ushered inside The Dark Lord's inner circle. His father had been one of Voldemort's most trusted Deatheaters.

Now however, his father was a just a normal person in the wizarding community, though he was still highly respected. People were still scared of him, and because of that, some were scared of Draco.

Whilst turning a page of the novel he was reading, Draco absentmindedly rubbed his arm where the Dark Mark had been. After Voldemort had been killed it had vanished. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he was grateful nonetheless.

It was in the early hours of the morning and instead of sleeping like every other person on the planet, Draco was sitting on a couch reading.

A light snore erupted from the bed near him and he quickly looked up as if startled. He sat and waited to see if Rose was going to wake up, but when he heard the sheets rustle as she rolled over in her sleep, Draco relaxed and began to read again.

It had been five years since Voldemort had died, and it had been five years since every stick thin, dim-witted girl had tried to pursue him. What was it about him that they liked so much? It had to be the hair Draco frequently told himself. He was considering changing the colour just to see what would happen, but truth be told, he liked his hair too much to do anything to it.

As he turned yet another page of the book, he wished he could find someone out there, anywhere in the world, that could have a proper conversation with him. Not one filled with girly giggles and hair swishes, just one where they both enjoyed the topic of choice and had a good time together.

Sighing Draco shut the book and left it on the couch as he went in search of food, or something better to do.

~**~

"Morning Daddy!" Hermione bounded out into the kitchen dressed in pyjamas and dressing gown. Robert Granger looked so shocked; Hermione thought that he was about to choke on his morning coffee. "Hermione?" he spluttered. Hermione nodded with a grin. "My Hermy has returned to me!" he leapt from the kitchen table and embraced Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. "Hi to you too" Hermione giggled. Her father pushed her away so he could take in her appearance. "Now do I get to growl about your whereabouts?" Hermione shook her head.

"Mum beat you to that"

"What about not actually saying goodbye to us?"

"That too"

Robert stood there for a second deep in thought, while Hermione waited for a response.

"What about welcome home?" Hermione shook her head. Her mother hadn't actually said that, but she knew it would make her father happy to say it. The man in question quirked an eyebrow towards his wife and she just shrugged. "I guess I was too busy telling her off" she grinned.

"Well. WELCOME HOME!" Hermione was embraced once again.

"Thanks Dad." Hermione was now struggling to breathe. "Can't breathe" she gasped out and her father released her.

"Sorry" Hermione smiled and waved her hand as if to say he didn't need to apologise.

Her mother came over with a plate of pancakes. "Breakfast?"

Hermione was famished. "Yes please!"

Hermione was halfway through her third pancake when her mother approached with a stack of letters. "These are for you," she said as she placed them on the table next to her daughter's plate. "Your father and I have to go to work, so no funny business and disappearing ok?" it was meant as a joke but Hermione took it to heart. "So what do you plan on doing today?" her mother asked.

Hermione finished chewing and swallowed. "Well I was going to say 'hi' to Harry and the Weasley's and then, I don't know, maybe find a place of my own?" Hermione was waiting for her mother to shout bout her disappearing again, but nothing happened.

Her mother just put on a smile and said, "If that's what you want to do, then do it"

Hermione was puzzled. "So you're not going to yell at me?"

"Why would I?"

"Well I disappeared and now I'm back only to disappear to another house" Hermione was trying to see if her mother really meant what she said. Apparently she did.

"Hermione, if you want to live elsewhere, I think that's a wonderful idea. I mean, after all, you can't live here for the rest of your life" Her mother placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "There's a small house not so far from here if you want to go look at it?" she kissed the top of her head. "I've got to go now. Happy house hunting." And she disappeared from the home.

Hermione couldn't believe that her mother was just going to let her disappear again. It wasn't like her mother, but as long as she had given her permission, Hermione was going to find a home. She made a silent promise with herself to visit her parents every week or so if she actually found somewhere to live.

Hermione finished off her pancake and then bounced into her bedroom to get changed for the days planned activities.


	3. Remeeting Luna

**Author's Note:**

Ok, so I think we've learned that I don't really stick to my own rules.

According to a friend I'm going to the 'special hell' because of it.

But for now I think I'll amuse you all with my stories.

Have fun!

~**~

Hermione sat on the cushy cream couch in her parent's house. She situated in the living room, with a bundle of letters addressed to her on her knee. She had about twenty or so, but she only opened the ones that she recognised the handwriting. She would read the others another time. Or within the next five minutes if she read the others quick enough.

Hesitantly she opened the first letter, which she guessed was from Ginny. What she read shocked her. She ripped open the next, and it only confirmed the first one. She opened the next, and the next and the next, until all letters were open and scattered around her.

Hermione sat on the couch and couldn't help but stare at nothing particular. How much time had she really lost on her friends. A few choice sentences told her it was a fair bit. They raced through her mind.

'_Harry and I are getting married Hermione! Married!'_

'_Hermione, I don't know where you are but we would love it if you could make it to the wedding'_

'_You are invited to the Ginny Weasley's baby shower'_

'_A young James Sirius Potter was welcomed into the world the other day, and we would love it if you could attend the christening'_

'_Hermione, we miss you. Please contact us'_

And the final letter, the one she still held in her hand, read:

'_Hermione, _

_I don't know where you are, or if you can reach us, but we would love to see you again._

_Harry is becoming a busy Auror in the summer and we're having a party for him. I know it would mean so much to him if you came._

_Even Ron asks about you occasionally._

_I would love for you to meet your nephew (so to speak), he needs someone with a brain to teach him something other than how to fly a broomstick._

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon, _

_Ginny._

_p.s. We moved! Now we live at 14 Candelabra Drive. It's not too far from the Burrow. Just look for the blooming pink roses out front.'_

Harry was an Auror, Ginny had a child to look after and where had Hermione been? She'd been gallivanting around the world to wherever she pleased.

Hermione gathered up the letters and threw them onto her bed. She rummaged through a suitcase until she found a handbag that wasn't too big and began to cram her essentials into it. Her wand and money being two of her essential items.

After she was satisfied with what she had just packed, she wrote a small note to her parents explaining where she had gone and how she doubted she would be back for a while. She told them not to worry about food for her; she was more than capable of making herself something.

She left the note on the kitchen bench and then she ran out the door, barely remembering to lock it.

She was on a mission. First a house of her own, then off to Harry and Ginny's. Not only did she want to catch up with her old friends, but also she was curious as to how their child James would look and act like. Harry or Ginny?

She almost ran down the neighbourhood street. To some, it would have looked like she was trying to escape form some rabid dog, but in fact, she was trying to get to the muggle bank as fast as her legs could take her. She wanted to waste no time.

She knew the bank was just about three blocks away from her current residence and that it shouldn't take too long to get there, but today it seemed as if her legs were made out of lead. No matter how far Hermione pushed herself, the bank never came into view. Until she slowed to a walk and the bank then stood beside her.

Grumbling to herself, she pushed the doors open and entered the dull grey building.

People were everywhere. They scurried around like rats. Phones rang and people answered them. There were tellers as far as the eye could see. Comparing a muggle bank to Gringotts, the muggle bank was pretty tame but Hermione was anxious and wanted the time to go faster.

She grabbed herself a ticket in order to see the teller and make a withdrawal, and then stood in line, every now and then shifting to her other foot.

As soon as her number was called out, Hermione dashed to the teller and asked to take out half of her savings. The teller quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and the teller sighed as he rung it through, counted out the savings in notes and then handed it over to Hermione. "Be careful," the teller warned.

Hermione nodded "Thank you…" she glanced at his badge that he wore. "Peter"

The teller smiled as Hermione shoved the money into her enchanted handbag and quickly dashed away. "Strange girl" Peter murmured to himself as Hermione left through the automatic glass doors.

As soon as she was outside and back on the street Hermione glanced around for a restroom. She knew it was probably her safest bet to perform a disapparition. Spying a public one across the road from her, bordering on a park, she made her way over to it. Upon further inspection, she found that it was one of those weird ones that locks itself once you press a button. She hoped that no one tried to get in when she was in there. Slipping inside, she didn't press the button; she wasn't going to make poor people walk for ages until they found another toilet. She just hoped that no one would try to get into this one as she disapparated.

Holding her breath she thought about where she wanted to go and with a 'crack' she was gone.

Five seconds later, a mother walked in with her little girl.

~**~

Diagon Alley had been the most reasonable option according to Hermione. She appeared just in front of 'Eyelops Owl Emporium' and accidentally scared a few young witches who had been admiring a snowy white owl. The owl itself, reminded Hermione of Hedwig, and in turn, of the mission she was on.

Bracing herself, she kept her head down and her handbag close as she made her way towards Gringotts. She had to change the money over before she could go find herself a house.

The crowds were enormous today and Hermione found herself against the walls of various shops frequently. She wasn't going to be able to stay on the wall for long however, unless Gringotts had a side entrance.

Hermione pushed herself off from the wall, only to knock shoulders with someone taller than her. She didn't bother with saying sorry however, as she was on a mission. She had to get to her friends.

~**~

Draco had decided her would meander down Diagon Alley for a while. He had kicked Rose out of his house promptly at ten, having gotten bored of both her and his house. After she had left in a huff, Draco disapparated form the confines of his own home and appeared in Diagon Alley a few seconds later.

Being a Malfoy as he was, many people in the street recognised him and made hast to get out of his way. Mothers would drag their children out form under his feet before he hexed them or worse. Hawkers in the street wouldn't offer him anything, knowing he wouldn't want it. But generally people just stayed out of his way.

He had decided to walk along the edge of the crowd towards the walls, as there was less risk of actually bumping into anyone. He was wrong though as a few minutes later, someone hit his side like a cannonball.

Draco took a couple of steps back in order to steady himself and so that he could see the person that had dared hit him. However, when he looked around for the perpetrator, they were nowhere to be seen. The only person he caught a glimpse of was a woman with the bushiest brown hair he had ever seen, walking away from him and towards Gringotts.

Unhappy with the fact that he couldn't tell the woman off for she was already too far away to hear his insults, he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and inspected it for any creases or filth. There was none and so he began his walk to the other side of the alley; mainly towards 'Flourish and Blotts'. He wanted a new book to read.

~**~

Once again that day Hermione found herself in a bank. She approached one of the many goblins and waited for it to speak. "May I help you?" it asked.

"Yes I would like to change this…" she rummaged through her bag, collecting every stack of notes Peter had given her. "…Over" She smiled triumphantly as she found the final stack and placed them on the counter. The goblin quirked an eyebrow, though he took the muggle money without hesitation and began to count it out into wizarding currency. "There you are" the goblin handed her several bags of wizard money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," Hermione chirped as she left the great expanse known as Gringotts.

A little further down stood 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and just next to it stood what Hermione was searching for. The wizarding real estate agent. A huge rush of people were coming her way and if she didn't move quickly enough Hermione knew she was going to get caught in the wave and end up back in Gringotts. She ran to the side of the alley and stayed along the wall as she made her way to the little shop.

Finally making it there, she pushed open the door and entered the store. A lofty "Hello. May I help you?" greeted her.

Hermione gaped as she saw who stood before her. It was none other than Luna Lovegood. She hadn't changed much at all; long blonde hair, dreamy look in her eyes, weird sense of fashion. It was all still the same. "Luna?" Hermione approached the girl, who nodded. "Hello Hermione. It's been a while" Luna smiled in recognition and embraced Hermione in a hug. "We missed you" Luna breathed. Hermione could understand why too. She'd miss her friend too if they had disappeared without a word.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked her old friend as she pulled out of the hug. Luna shrugged, "You have the same hair," she explained.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"And the Nargle told me so" Luna pointed to the ceiling overhead. Yep it was the same Luna Lovegood Hermione had grown up with.

"So you work here?" Hermione gestured to the store.

"Do I?" Luna looked a bit more confused than usual, then glanced down to her robes. "I guess I do," she said as she ran her finger over a badge with her name and position on it.

"Excellent!" Hermione exclaimed.

They had spoken for a few minutes, and then Luna knew exactly which house Hermione would love. It wasn't that far from the house that Harry and Ginny now inhabited. And the plus was that it was a magical house. The house was like the room of requirement at Hogwarts. Whatever the owner thought of, it would appear in the exact place it was wanted. They had apparated to its location and Hermione had been thrilled with the little cottage. It had everything; a garden for relaxing in the sun, a kitchen, a phone, everything she could have ever wanted in a home.

"I'll take it!" Hermione exclaimed, her being buzzing with excitement.

"Ok" Luna nodded her head. "Sign here please" a piece of parchment and a quill appeared out of nowhere. Hermione wasn't so sure about it at first but Luna assured her friend that she wasn't being ripped off or anything of the sort. Eventually Hermione signed the parchment and both that and the quill disappeared again.

Hermione handed over a deposit on the cottage and Luna took it, pocketing it and saying she would hand it in when she got back to the office. Hermione trusted her friend completely. Though now she was a little distressed because she had less than twenty-five galleons worth of change in her handbag. She would have to find a job somewhere in order to pay off the rest of the house.

Luna waved goodbye and told Hermione to get acquainted with her new home, to which Hermione promised her she would. "Oh and watch out for the humdinger!" Luna called as she disappeared. Hermione gave her the thumbs up.

As soon as Luna disappeared, Hermione cracked the biggest, goofiest grin in her face that she couldn't wipe off. She had found herself a home within four hours and now she had the rest of the day to send with her friends.

She had told herself that she would find a job tomorrow.

Grabbing Ginny's letter out of her handbag, she had kept this one with her because it had the address of the house on it, she concentrated awfully hard, repeating the address in her mind several times before she performed a proper disapparition.

Once she landed on solid ground Hermione smiled to herself. She had appeared before a house, which in her opinion just screamed 'Ginny Potter'. There were roses in full bloom in the front yard and the odd scattering of children's toys.

Hermione walked up the pathway, which lead to the front door and rang the bell. She waited patiently for a response. The door opened and there stood a man with jet black, messy hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"Hi Harry" Hermione waved meekly.

"Hermione?" Harry's face was full of surprise. Hermione nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Bloody hell. Hermione!" Harry pulled her into a hug. She seemed to be getting a lot of those recently. "Get in here!" Harry ushered her inside. "Ginny! Look who's here!" he yelled as he shut the door behind the two of them.

~**~

Draco Malfoy once again sat on the couch with a book in his hand. He had resorted to fiction filled fantasies about his dream woman. Books fuelled them and no one ever commented on this. He was glad for it, because he knew if anyone else found out about it, he would never lie it down.

He couldn't concentrate on his newly acquired book however, his mind filled with the woman who had the nerve to shove him.

He tried as hard as he could, but he just couldn't get rid of the visual of the back of her head. That bushy hair was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. And it frustrated him greatly.


	4. The Little Boy Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Hope you're all enjoying it so far!

For those who are wondering, the dramione stuff won't happen for at least another chapter or so.

I have to get her a job first…

If you have any requests feel free to send me a review or pm..

Anyway, without further ado…

~**~

Hermione stepped into the hallway of Harry's new home. It was quite pretty; it had an old antique-y feel to it. There were photos hanging from the walls, most of them moving, and comfortable maroon couches sitting in a living room just off the hall. Here and there were children's toys, most of them Hermione couldn't quite identify. They looked to be something like 'Action Man'.

Footsteps sounded from a room up ahead and the smell of food wafted towards Hermione. It was then that she realised just how hungry she was. Whatever it was smelled really good.

Ginny's head popped out from that particular doorway. "What were you sa-" her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Hermione!"

With a wooden spoon in hand, Ginny sprinted down the hall and once again that day, Hermione was pulled into a bone crunching hug.

"Hello Ginny" Hermione hugged her friend back. Ginny pulled out of the hug with a sour expression on her face. She lightly punched Hermione's arm; not enough to actually hurt her, but enough to startle the girl. "Ouch!"

"Why'd you leave us?" Ginny was pretending to get worked up. "To hell with Ron! We're still your friends!"

"Ginny I-I'm sorry" Hermione looked ashamed of herself. Ginny knew that she had disappeared in a rage, but she had always thought she would appear in a week or two. Five years later, Hermione was back and looking for her friends. Where had she been for her wedding? Or her baby?

"Well you'll have to prove it" Ginny sniffed, her head held high in the air.

"I know" Hermione whispered, whilst wringing her hands.

"Aw Ginny, give her a break" Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "She's back and I'll bet she'll be more than willing to help you out" Harry squeezed her shoulders in an effort to get a response. Hermione nodded rapidly. "Yes. Of course" then she looked confused. "With what exactly?"

A small cry erupted from what Hermione guessed as the kitchen. "Mama! The pie's done!"

Ginny excused herself and rushed back to the kitchen.

"C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet" Harry began to walk after Ginny, dragging Hermione with him.

~**~

"James, I want you to meet Hermione" Harry was crouching down and trying to coax the child out from under the kitchen table. As soon as Harry had walked into the room with a stranger, James had quickly hid himself. He wasn't much of a people person of late. Not since that blonde girl in the park had slapped him when he had asked to play too.

"It's ok mate. Just come out and say hello" James shook his head and made some sort of noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like a growl to Hermione, but she couldn't be sure.

"Maybe if I get down too?" Hermione suggested. Ginny sighed.

"You can try but it doesn't normally work" she explained as she took the pie out of the oven and placed it onto a wooden board. She didn't want to burn the bench top.

"Well we can only try" Hermione crouched down next to Harry. "Hello James" she said gently, trying not to frighten the child.

"Go 'way!" he mumbled.

"James, that's not a very nice thing to say. Say sorry please" Harry tried some adult authority, but it was lost on the child.

"It's ok Harry" Hermione placed a hand on Harry's arm to reassure him. Then she sat down on the ground Indian-style and tried to speak to the child again. "James. My name is Hermione. I went to school with your parents…" she explained. "Did he tell you some of his adventures?" the little boy shook his head of jet black shaggy hair. Very much like his father's. "Well, if you come out, maybe I'll tell you about the time he had to fight the evil wizard" James' eyes bulged.

"Evil wizard?"

"uh-huh and the giant snake" Hermione smiled as she held out a hand. James looked at it as if the hand was going to bite him. "It's ok" Hermione smiled. "I promise I'll tell you"

"Hermione" Harry warned her. Hermione waved it off.

"Relax Harry" curiosity had gotten the better of the little boy and his hand was placed into Hermione's as he crawled out form under the table. "There. That wasn't hard was it?" Hermione poked him lightly in the side and was rewarded with a small giggle. He shook his head. "Do you remember my name?" James shook his head. "Hermione. You say it like Her-mio-ne" Hermione sounded it out for him.

"Hi-my-nee" James sounded the name out slowly, allowing his mouth to get used to the sounds.

"Close enough" Hermione nodded. "Do you want to hear a story now?" James nodded.

"Sit up here then and Hermione will tell you one" Ginny pulled out a chair belonging to the kitchen table. James clambered up onto it and Hermione sat next to him.

"You're a natural 'Mione" Harry was amazed. It took him ages to get his child out from under there; Hermione did it in about five minutes.

"Not really" Hermione ducked her head in slight embarrassment. She glanced at James who was patiently waiting for his story. "Now where to begin?" Hermione mused.

~**~

"Hermione, you just disappeared. No letter, no contact details. We kept sending things to your parents' house thinking you were there" Harry explained.

They had moved from the kitchen to the living room. The couches were comfy and the fire crackled lazily. James had resorted to running to his room and reappearing every few seconds with some new toy that he just had to show Hermione. She didn't really mind it. After all, this child had accepted her within a very short period of time. Usually it took a week or two for her to grow on someone. Though while trying to talk to his parents, it became just a little annoying.

"I know. I was just so angry. I did write and send a letter to you both"

"Really?" Ginny asked as she gazed into the fire. "We never got one"

"Yeah. We never got one" Harry repeated.

Hermione examined the latest toy James had shoved under her nose. "Very nice James… Well I did send you one. Numerous ones in fact" James ran away only to return with a new action figure seconds later.

"Shows how well the post is doing these days" Harry placed his hands behind his head.

"Indeed" Ginny now turned back to Hermione and laughed when she saw how many toys were placed in her lap.

"Well we all missed you, you know" Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. And I'm sorry about what I did. I was angry at the time. And I know it doesn't excuse what I did to you, but I want you to know that I'm sorry and I don't plan to vanish anytime soon" Hermione glanced down to find James holding out his favourite book.

Ginny sighed. "Well as long as James is happy, I guess I'm happy"

"You guess?" Hermione queried.

Ginny nodded. "He's been without his Aunt Hermione for three years. I think it's time he got to know you. And you taught him something other than how to fly a broomstick" Ginny glared at Harry.

"Wasn't my fault that vase was there" Harry grumble to no one in particular.

"Sure. You always hated that vase" Ginny grinned.

"Did not!"

"And Harry? Are you ok with me being back?" Hermione had to know.

Harry stretched his limbs and then stood. "Hermione if you hadn't come back within the next year or so, I would've hunted you down. Of course I'm happy you're back" he pulled Hermione out of her seat, sending various toys flying across the floor. James quickly picking them all up and dumping them back onto the couch.

"Wanna read?" James asked, pulling his best puppy-dog face.

Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry, who both shrugged. "I would love to. But after I'm done, I have to go ok?"

"Why?" James had never expected that.

"Well, its getting dark and I have to go home to pack" Hermione explained.

"Pack?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep. Found myself a house. Oh Harry you should see it! It's wonderful!"

"Maybe we'll visit soon. Once we know an address," Ginny laughed.

Hermione quickly scrawled down the address on a piece of parchment she pulled from her bag and handed it to Ginny.

"Thank you" Ginny took the piece of parchment.

James tugged on Hermione's jeans. "Read?" he asked, puppy face being his best weapon.

Hermione sat and together they read the book. Hermione teaching James how to sound out the tricky words and James reading to few words that he knew.

~**~

It was well after ten o'clock when Hermione finally reached the confines of her parents' house. They were sitting and watching the television; something Hermione had indulged in when the weather was too nasty to go and do anything outside.

"How was your day honey?" Jean asked from the couch. "Did you find a house?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "You should see it! It's bloody brilliant and the best price around! Luna even said so."

"Luna? Isn't she one of your friends from school?" her father asked. "A house?"

"Yes she's a friend and yes a house. I'm moving in tomorrow. I just need to pack my things" Hermione explained.

"Well, I'm guessing you'll want some of these then." Her mother got up form the couch and vanished through a doorway, only to reappear minutes later with a few boxes in hand. "They're your clothes you left here. I don't know if they will still fit," she admitted as she handed them over to Hermione, who gladly took them off her mother's hands.

"Thanks mum!" Hermione was tempted to open them all and find what she wanted to wear tomorrow, but knew that whatever clothing she had in her enchanted suitcases would suffice for now. She would unpack and throw out anything that didn't fit tomorrow at some stage. "Well I guess that leaves me with nothing to pack" she sighed.

Her father patted the free piece of couch next to him. "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire is on" he explained. "I reckon I could beat some of these people" he stated.

"Oh really?" Hermione giggled.

"Uh-huh" her father nodded.

It was a nice way to spend her last night at the home where she had grown up. Curled up on the couch with her parents. Tomorrow would bring a new day, a new house, and hopefully, a new job.

Hermioen settled into the couch and shouted out answers to the questions and much to her delight, her father and soon after, her mother joined in.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called from the kitchen as they all made their way to bed later on.

"Night!" Jean called from the master bedroom not too far away. Hermione bounded off to her room to pull on her pyjamas and pull her hair back. It was something she did. She wasn't quite sure why.

Once dressed she headed to the bathroom and cleaned her teeth and washed her face. She would shower in the morning, or after she had moved everything into her new home. Once more, and probably for the last time, Hermione walked into her bedroom. She got into bed and pulled the covers up as high as they would allow her to pull them.

Snuggling in for the night, she couldn't help but smile. Her life, after being abandoned for five years, still lay here in wait; her friends were glad to see her back, her family treating it as if nothing had happened. It was all good in a way.

Her one regret while abroad was however, never finding 'Mr Right'.

She couldn't help but wonder what the future held as she drifted off to sleep that night.

Maybe she would find him at her new workplace? Maybe she would bump into him on the street or in Diagon Alley? One couldn't be sure these days.

That night her dreams were filled with 'meeting Mr Right' scenarios.

~**~

Draco couldn't sleep. It had been hours since he had lain down, but sleep just seemed to evade him tonight. His mind wouldn't shut off and he was being kept up by inconstant thoughts. It was almost as frustrating as that woman who had knocked into him. She was familiar, yet he couldn't place her. He needed to see her face.

Draco rolled over and shut his eyes tight. How long had it been since he had actually tried to find someone worth having a conversation with? A year perhaps.

No matter where he looked, there wasn't a bright spark anywhere. They were all stick thin, blonde and as dumb as a rock. The brightest person he remembered was Hermione Granger, but he hadn't seen her for years. That, and she infuriated him. He wasn't quite sure why either. Maybe because she was a know-it-all. No matter what the reason, it was pointless now. He doubted she would even want to talk to him if he even found her one day. He had treated her so badly during their school years.

But it wasn't who he was these days. He had changed; at least he hoped he had.

Besides, she was probably married to the Weasel and had a family by now. It wouldn't surprise him.

Sighing once again, Draco shut his eyes even tighter and hoped to god sleep would come soon. Being sleep deprived wasn't the best thing for someone so pale. It gave him incredible dark circles under his eyes, and made him look vampire-ish, which was something he didn't want. He would much rather look like himself; if anything, he would want to get a tan.

Frustrated that sleep wasn't going to visit him soon, he grabbed his book which he had left on the bedside table, turned on a light and began to read. Maybe he would feel sleepy soon. He doubted it, but it was a possibility.


	5. A Key

**Author's Note:**

Are you enjoying it so far?

Hope so!

Don't worry they will meet soon, I promise…

Also if you have any creature ideas and a name for them, I would love to hear them.

I need some for my references in books, etc.

Thank you and enjoy!

~**~

Hermione marvelled at the small iPod attached to the pocket of her jeans. It was amazing something so small, could hold so much music. She had picked it up in Australia while on her travels. She had needed something to pass the time; she wasn't meant to use obvious magic in public and so she had refrained from it, and blended in with the muggles instead.

Today was the day she was to move into her own house. Armed with her wand, her iPod nano and her own two hands, she had taken box after box to her new home. It had taken quite a while, something that had surprised Hermione; she had thought it had only been an hour or two. It had in fact been about four. She didn't even have that much to move!

She had then spent the next half hour sorting through her clothing, choosing what she wanted to keep and what to throw out, before waving her wand and sending it into her newly awaiting wardrobe.

Right now she sat on the floor in the living room, deciding on what to do with the few remaining boxes, music blaring in her ears. She didn't notice that people had decided to drop in and say 'hello'.

James crept forward, an action figure in hand, while Hermione remained oblivious, Guy Sebastian's song 'Like It Like That' drowning out everything other noise.

"Hermione" Harry breathed as he and Ginny took in sights. "You've done well"

"Yeah" Ginny nodded absentmindedly. James bumped into a couch, sending a scraping sound into the air, though Hermione didn't notice.

'_H__ey-yo, do ya like it like that _

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that _

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that _

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that__'_

"Hermione?" Harry asked once he noticed her sitting on the ground, staring at nothing in particular.

'_H__e might say he's in love with you _

_But he'll never do the things that I can do _

_You can be your watch with the diamond band _

_Because I know your better than the back of your hand' _

"Hermione?" Harry asked again as James now stood behind her. He reached out a hand and gently tugged on her hair.

Hermione gasped and was whipped around, wand in hand faster than you could say _'__Locomotor Mortis'. _Her eyes flitted around the room as she looked for the person who had pulled her hair. She pulled the earphones out when she saw Harry and Ginny standing before her.

"Geez Hermione, we've been standing her for ages!" Ginny teased.

There was a pull on Hermione's jeans and she looked down. There stood James. "Hi" he beamed.

"Hello to you too" Hermione picked the small child up. "Was that you tugging on my hair?" James shook his head with a grin and a giggle. "Hmm…" Hermione frowned. He was like his father through and through.

"It seems you're the favourite aunt" Ginny stated as she took a seat on a sofa that wasn't cluttered with boxes.

"Really?" Hermione poked James in the side and he squirmed.

"Yeah. Been talking non-stop about you" Harry informed.

"Have not!" James cried.

"Whatever mate" Harry scratched the back of his head. "Nice place Hermione"

"Thank you Harry. Watch this" she thought long and hard about how she would love the sofa that Ginny was sitting on to move to the left a bit. Seconds later, Ginny shrieked as her sofa moved.

"Cool!" James gawked. "Do it again!" Hermione obliged and Ginny returned to her original sitting spot.

Harry had quickly helped Hermione pack away a few belongings before anyone else decided to turn up. Rumor has it that the rest of the Weasleys were going to pay a visit. Ginny had given them Hermione's address.

After that they had resorted to lounging on the couch and sofas talking about Hermione's trip around the globe.

"Did you know that they have vampires?" Hermione said excitedly. She had met one and lived to tell the tale. There wasn't a spell invented that would repel a vampire if it decided to kill you. They were invulnerable to magic. Only a wooden stake, sunlight or silver could hurt them. "I met this one in Australia. Angelina her name was. Strangest hair colour I've ever seen. A lot of fun though" Hermione's eyes glazed over as she reminisced. She recalled the nights where they had gone out on the town and had a few drinks. Angelina's vampiric presence hadn't been off-putting at all to say the least. In fact, it actually made Hermione feel just a tad safer.

"Wicked" Ginny's eyes gleamed. "I've always wanted to meet one," she later admitted.

Harry jut nodded. "Mate at the office rubbed one up the wrong way. Was lucky it was a most common misunderstanding" Hermione nodded in understanding. She had nearly done that and she dreaded to think about what could have happened to her.

There was a knock on the door and James jumped to his feet. He had been on the floor playing with his toy, but as soon as the knock sounded he wanted to go answer it.

"Brace yourselves" Ginny feigned terror. Hermione shook her head and held out her hand to James. "Wanna come?" he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door with much enthusiasm.

An impatient knock sounded again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hermione grumbled as she opened it. There stood the rest of the Weasley clan. Apart from Ron, Bill and Charlie.

"George!" James rushed ahead to give his uncle a hug. Molly rushed forward to pull Hermione into one. "We missed you so much! You silly girl, never listen to anything Ron says" Molly welcomed and scolded her at the same time. It was something she was quite skilled at.

"It's good to have you home" Arthur welcomed her with a hug as well.

Even George pulled her into a hug, slapping her in the back at the same time. "Ron's still being a twat. He said something about you drowning in dragon dung before we left"

"George!"

"What? It's true," he told his mother as he spun Hermione round and half carried her into the house. Molly, Arthur and James close behind.

"Have a look at this place!" George whistled his approvement as Molly and her husband 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed'.

"What'd it cost ya?" George said without thinking, earning a slap upside the head from his mother. "You don't ask those things George." He just shrugged and made himself comfortable on a sofa as he acknowledged Harry and his sister.

"It's a lovely home Hermione" Molly patted her arm in a motherly fashion. "I'm sure your other half loves it" Hermione sighed.

"There is no other half yet. One day, but not now" Hermione wished she'd find someone soon. Everyone was either getting married or having kids.

"Shotgun!" George ran forward and circled his arms around Hermione's waist, planting a giant kiss on her cheek.

"George!" Molly and Ginny cried.

"I never get to have any fun," he whispered in Hermione's ear as he let her go.

"It's called boundaries George. Something you don't have" Ginny chided.

George held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Ok, ok. I'll guess I'll just play this rascal" he ruffled James' hair and earned himself a whack on the leg. "Hey!" he grabbed James and lifted him up into the air. The little boy emitting shrieks of laughter.

"You'll find someone soon" Molly comforted. "Someone always does" Arthur nodded. "Thank you" Hermione spoke politely, but would rather not talk about her love life.

Arthur couldn't help himself and he pointed to Hermione's hip. "What's that?" Hermione unclipped her little red iPod from her jeans and handed it over. "It's a muggle music device. They call it an iPod," she explained as he marvelled at it. "You put these in your ears and press this button" Hermione demonstrated, "And you listen to the music."

Mr Weasley was very impressed. He spent the next half hour playing with it.

"This is wonderful!" He shouted, not knowing how loud he was being. Molly would occasionally roll her eyes, but mostly she was busy gossiping with Hermione and Ginny and playing 'poke' with James. Harry and George were busy discussing the latest quidditch match between Harrington Hornets and The Sussex Shrakes.

~**~

Draco sat at his dining table alone. He had decided to seek solace for the night, as he was tired and wasn't in the mood for entertaining guests.

The only sound you could hear in the entire home was the quiet clinking of the cutlery in his hands and Draco's occasional sigh.

He had spent the day looking for someone to have a decent conversation with. But to his disappointment, there was no one who took his fancy.

Eating his steak with all the etiquette his father had taught him, he slowly devoured it. Pumpkin juice had been the drink for his schooling years, but since he had left, he had found something just as good; apple juice. It was sweet, and it was different. He enjoyed it immensely.

He decided upon finishing his meal, he would once again sink into the world of fantasy and read his book. One that had served him well for the past couple of days. It was thick enough to occupy him for at least another two or three, if he didn't read too fast.

He would then have to go by a bookstore and pick up some new ones. He had read all of the ones he owned.

Retreating from the table and placing his dishes in the sink, he waved his wand as the sink filled with water and the dishes began to clean themselves, he meandered over to his beloved couch.

~**~

"Harry, can you pass the beans?" George called form across the table. The Weasley's and the Potters had stayed for tea, much to Hermione's delight and disappointment.

Delight because she was once again with her friends and they accepted her. Disappointment because she had planned on having the house to herself the first night she moved in. That and she also needed a shower. She hadn't taken one this morning thinking that moving into the house would require more effort.

Harry obliged and passed over the beans, as Hermione asked George a question.

"How is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes going George?" he had the bowl of beans in his hands and he gave Harry a nod of thanks as he answered Hermione. "Not too good. The place is too big, I can't handle it all on my own" He admitted.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked. She had at least thought that he would help his brother.

"Wants nothing to do with it, now that he plays quidditch for a living" Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Yeah. Plays for the Cannons" George put the bowl of beans back onto the table, just out of reach from James, who pulled a face.

"So what are you going to do with the store?" she questioned. George pulled a face. "Well as much as I don't want to, I think I'm going to turn it into a single story store. The second level can be rented out I guess" he shrugged, a little unsure of what he had just said.

"Really? What would you want up there?" Hermione was genuinely curious now. "A bookstore maybe?" George had a feeling he knew what Hermioen was asking for. "Do you want the space 'Mione?"

"No I couldn't… a bookstore you say?" Hermione was a little embarrassed that he had caught on so quick, but if he offered it to her, she was going to take it.

"Here. I'll rent it out to you and you can make a bookstore. Just give me a few days to renovate alright?" George winked.

"Ok. Thank you George" Hermione beamed at her friend.

"No. Thank you" George felt around in his pocket until his hand clasped around whatever it was he was searching for. "Here" he threw a key across the table to her. "I believe this is now yours"

Hermione held onto the key tightly in her palm. It was her ticket into the world, and brought her one step closer to owning her own store.

~**~

"Bye 'Mione!" Harry waved his free hand. James occupying his other. He had fallen asleep on the couch a few hours ago. Playing tag with George had been exhausting.

"Bye!" Hermione waved back as Ginny gave her a hug. As did Molly.

"We'll visit again soon dear," Molly promised and Arthur nodded.

"I'll hold you to that" Hermione grinned.

"Bye Hermione" George yawned and wrapped his arms around his friend as he gave her a hug goodnight.

"Night George" Hermione hugged him back fiercely. She was still elated that he had given her the other key to his store well soon to be their store.

Everybody said their goodbyes and quickly disapparated from sight.

Hermione sighed as she entered through the front door of her now quiet home.

She desperately wanted a shower and so instead of doing things the muggle way, which she enjoyed, she waved her wand and made the sink fill with water and the dishes clean themselves.

Satisfied that the dishes were actually cleaning themselves, she wished for her house to become warmer and a little friendlier and the house obliged. A wall morphed and there lay a fireplace and few photos now hung from the walls.

Hermione walked towards the master bedroom, where there was still a box or two on the floor, and rifled through them until she came across what she wanted most; Her bath towel, shower products, and finally, her pyjamas.

Finding the door to the bathroom on her right, she entered and found one of the most modern muggle bathrooms she had ever seen. It was slightly different though because it was marble instead of the favoured glass muggles tended to use. Hermione gasped to find the bath was already full and waiting for her.

Hastily she stripped off her clothing, throwing it to the side in a pile that she reasoned to herself she would come back to later, and dipped a toe into the bathtub. The water was just right.

Hermione sank into the bathtub with a sigh. She could really get used to this.


	6. Green Eggs and Ham

**Author's Note:**

Hey sorry for the long wait in regards to my last chapter.

Fanfiction didn't want to let me update anything for a while.

I promise Dramione will happen soon. If not this chapter, the next one.

Enjoy!

~**~

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. George had done a fantastic job renovating the store. Instead of a two storey magic shop, it was now a single storey magic shop with stairs leading to a bookstore. That was now hers!

The walls were lined with bookshelves, there were comfortable cushy couches scattered throughout the place in order for people to read and up front, near the exit was Hermione's very own cash register.

She was looking forward to opening in a day or two.

George had been amazed when she had turned up with three suitcases, all laden with books that she had bought from muggle bookstores, copied them, shrunk them and then bought them in to stack.

Ginny and James promised that thy would come in and help stack the shelves and help man the counter for the first few weeks it was open. Hermione would need all the help she could get.

"What are you gonna call it?" George asked as she began to unpack her suitcases, piling books up in accordance tot heir title.

"Oh. Umm… I'm not quite sure" Hermione stacked up a pile of 'Pride and Prejudice' on the counter.

"Well, how 'bout Granger's?" George suggested. Hermione shook her head of bushy hair. "No. I don't think so."

"Why not?" George waved his hands in the air. "It's original ain't it?"

"It may be original George, but I don't exactly like it" Hermione informed the red headed man.

"Ok. How 'bout The Learna-torium?" George suggested again.

"No" Hermione placed yet another stack of books onto the counter. George sighed. "Ok I give up. You think of something" he picked gestured to the books on the counter. "Where do you want these?" Hermione stopped unpacking, glanced at the books and gestured to the far wall. "Over there please" and then returned to her suitcases. George waved his wand and the books floated lazily over to the far wall and made themselves comfortable.

The little bell overhead told Hermione that someone had entered the store. Small footsteps could be heard rushing towards and very soon after she felt her leg being tackled. Hermione peered down at the little boy beaming at her.

Ginny and James had arrived.

~**~

"What about Granger's?" Ginny suggested as she took a stack of books out of Hermione's suitcase. "George already suggested that" Hermione placed a giggling James back down on the ground. He had been persistent that he help place books on the shelf. Only thing was, he wasn't tall enough and so required assistance.

"What about…. Reader's Corner?" Ginny suggested as she caught a book James accidentally knocked off the counter. She turned the book up t inspect the cover. To Kill A Mockingbird. She had seen Hermione read this once before. It was something that had never caught Ginny's attention, but then again, she wasn't much of a reader. She returned it to the top of the pile, waved her wand and it flew off and stacked neatly on the shelf next to Lord of The Flies.

"How about… Granger's Books for All Beings?" Hermione asked no one in particular. James nodded his head vigorously. He was happy with almost anything. Ginny thought about it for a few seconds. "If you like it, Hermione. I think it's bloody brilliant" another stack of books flew towards a shelf.

"I think that's what I'll call it" Hermione said to herself. She walked over to the window and after saying; _"__fenestra lacuna videor!" _letters began to shoot out of the end of her wand. It was cursive and fancy and it stuck to the window like a spider web clings to walls. James watched in fascination as the wording began to glitter and sparkle and took shape as her store's new name. "Pretty" James waddled over and reached out to touch it. Hermione gently grabbed his hand before he came into contact with the 'G'.

"It has to dry first," Hermione explained. James nodded and retracted his hand.

"Let's get all these books on the shelves and then we can open tomorrow" Hermione picked up the little James, whom was still infatuated with the glittery 'Granger's Books for All Beings'.

~**~

Draco strode down Diagon Alley once again that week. He had grown tired of his books and home and had decided to make a trip to the Alley for a breath of fresh air.

People were everywhere today. Most of them were flocking towards the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He wasn't so sure as to why. People were there all the time. But today there just seemed to be even more people than usual.

He was being dragged along with the crowd and so decided he would venture forth and investigate.

Upon arriving at the front of the store, he found a bunch of gossipers.

"…New bookstore upstairs. It's amazing!" Draco figured that was enough. If there was a new bookstore here, he was going to check it out. He pushed past all of the people in the way and entered the store. Once inside, he found a small staircase pointing up towards the second storey. A Fire Dragon firecracker was rocketing straight for him and in order to avoid it, he raced up the staircase, up to the second storey and away from the blasted thing.

The firecracker attempted to follow him up the staircase, but it exploded once it hit the ceiling. Everyone standing near was showered in stars and small dragons raced around the store, slowly vanishing one by one.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He had escaped the firecracker. Ever since Professor Umbridge was chased by one of the Weasley's firecrackers in the Great Hall, he always had the suspicion Fred and George would send one after him. He had watched his back more often then.

Finally realising he had made it to the new bookstore he was amazed to see that there were hundreds of people lying around on couches reading. Hermione Granger could have spent the rest of her life in here according to him. His eyes swept the room as if he was about to find her stretching out in a couch and reading a book that was about five stories big, but alas she was no where to be seen.

Draco meandered his way along the rows upon rows of books; both muggle and wizard books alike. Titles he had never seen before flashed before his eyes; Holes, Sweeney Todd – The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, City of Bones, Sense and Sensibility, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and many more. He couldn't believe that a place like hadn't existed until today. There was so much to read here!

He picked up the book that looked like he could relate to it; The Killer's Tears, and made his way over to an unused couch in the corner of the store. It was cosy and quiet there; with enough room for people not to knock his legs if he decided to stretch them out, and enough for them to access the bookshelf next to him.

The couch Draco sat in was a deep emerald green in colour, with silver edging. It seemed that whoever owned this store was still very into the Hogwarts house colours. As he looked around he could spot several other Slytherin couches as well as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ones. This Slytherin couch in particular was the comfiest thing Draco had ever sat in in his life and he made a mental note to ask about the couches before he left the store later on.

He crossed his right leg over his left and made himself comfortable as he opened to the first page of the book.

As he began to read, he was completely oblivious to the little boy with a mop of jet black hair watching him and slowly creeping forward.

~**~

Hermione and Ginny had been flat out; serving customers who couldn't find what they were looking for, handing back change to the customers who paid them too much and rushing in between shelves, stacking whatever books were of short supply. They had hardly had any time to sit down and when they did, it was only for a minute or two before they had to get up once again.

James had promised to stay put and sit on a couch for a while, but other than that, Hermione and Ginny had been far too busy to play with him. They had given him lunch, which consisted of a sandwich and ice cream, and then had gone back to work.

"I've never so many people in my life!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well, except for Hogwarts of course" Hermione nodded in agreement. She had never expected to be this busy on her first day.

They were sitting behind the counter wolfing down their sandwiches that George had so kindly fetched for them. He was pretty impressed with the crowds and knew they wouldn't be able to go anywhere, so had volunteered.

"Have you seen James anywhere?" Ginny took a bite of a tuna sandwich. Hermione shook her head. She hadn't seen him while rushing around. "I'll go look for him" Hermione swallowed what was left of her sandwich, stood and brushed the crumbs off of her jeans. Ginny nodded and continued to man the counter.

Hermione quickly avoided the customer that was slowly approaching the counter and went in search for James.

~**~

"What you doin?" James peered at the blonde man stretched out on the couch.

Draco didn't even bother to glance up at the little boy. He wasn't in the mood to entertain children, not that children liked him, and would much rather be sitting in relative peace and reading. "I'm reading. Go away" he waved his hand in a dismissive manner towards James.

James however, was not going to tolerate that. There was some space on the couch next to the older boy and he was sick of everyone telling him to go away. He stomped over and made himself comfortable next to Draco. "What's that?" he asked gesturing to the book. Draco sighed and this time decided it was probably wise to look at the kid. Maybe he could scare him off with his stone cold stare.

When he turned to glare at the child, he was met with a determined set of brilliant green eyes. And a mop of jet-black hair. Draco was shocked; he looked so familiar, but he couldn't quite place him just yet.

James continued to glare at the older boy, so Draco obliged and answered him. "The Killer's Tears. Now will you go away?" James shook his head vigorously. This was the first person that was speaking more than three words to him and he was determined to have some company.

There was something so familiar and somewhat comforting about this boy that Draco couldn't not let him stay sitting where he was. "What's your name?" The boy looked as though he shouldn't really be talking to strangers, but thought it safe to trust Draco. "James" he beamed up at the blonde as if he had just discovered the cure to lycanthropy. "Well James, I'm Draco Malfoy" he held out a hand for the boy to shake. It took James a while, but he finally got the hang of shaking hands and as a reward, received a smile from Draco. "Where's your mother?" Draco asked, suddenly aware that some woman had not followed the children. "Working here" James replied and put Draco a little more at ease. So his mother was here somewhere. That's good. "Is there something you'd like to read?" James nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, ushering him to follow. Draco obliged, as he didn't want to be the cause of this little boy's pain. He had caused enough as it was, and was trying to make up for it.

James led him to a bookshelf and gestured to the book up the top which h couldn't reach. Draco looked up at the book title: Green Eggs and Ham. He plucked the book form the shelf and held it out to James "Is this it?" James nodded. "Let's go read it then" they headed back to the couch, James dragging Draco along as if he wasn't walking fast enough. Truth be told, James had to take about three steps to match Draco's one, but he dragged him along nevertheless.

They arrived back at the couch and together they sat there, Draco reading the book to James and James enjoying the fact that he had some company at last.

They were just towards the end of the book when a woman cried out "James! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Draco looked up and at first thought that he was dreaming, but after pinching himself quickly, realised he wasn't. There before his couch, stood Hermione Granger; hair a little less bushy than he remembered and arms crossed as though she was telling Potty and Weasel off.

_Potter_. Suddenly it clicked in Draco's mind and he gaped at James who was smiling and waving at Hermione. No wonder he seemed familiar. James was a bloody Potter!

But what was Hermione? Potter's wife?

The casual sneer that he had wiped from his face for James returned as he faced Hermione.

~**~

Hermione paid the blonde boy no attention as she picked up James Potter. Draco Malfoy hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still the same platinum blonde, his stare still an icy grey, but he was taller! How could he possibly still be growing?!

"James where have you been? Your mother is worried" James pointed towards Draco. "Here" Draco had picked up his book and continued to read, not to hide his face, but to try and ignore the fact that a _mudblood_ was standing right in front of him. At James' answer though, he couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep across his lips as he saw Hermione's shocked face. The thought of Draco Malfoy tolerating kids must be horrifying to her.

Hermione placed James on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Well you go see your mother ok? She needs to see you" James nodded and scurried away. Hermione took a silent breath to brace herself and then turned back to Malfoy. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, forcing politeness into her tone. Draco looked up feigning surprise. "Granger. What's a mudblood like you doing in a store like this?" The words slipped from his lips before his brain had enough time to stop them. He instantly regretted that.

Hermione on the other hand was not fussed at all and even decided to humour him. "This mudblood owns the store and that couch you've decided to sit in. Now I shall ask you again. Can I help you with anything?"

Draco sat there and placed a finger to his chin, as though he was thinking about that particular question. "Nope. Nothing a mudblood like you can help me with" He mentally slapped himself. He was going to be thrown out of the place any minute.

Granger bristled at the last comment and her anger got the better of her. "I will not tolerate such language in my store"

Draco was glad he had gotten a reaction, it reminded him of his schooling days, but it wasn't what he was after right now. "Or what? You'll touch me?" he could tell he was making her angrier, but he couldn't resist. It was just too tempting to annoy the girl.

"Malfoy. I'm going to ask you to please leave" her voice shook with fury.

Draco rose from the couch he was sitting in. "Fine. There's nothing in this filth hole that I wanted anyway" he turned up his nose and stormed past Hermione, leaving the store without any purchases.

Hermione sighed and picked up the book Draco had been reading: The Killer's Tears. Hermione shook her head as she placed the book back onto the shelf. James' Green Eggs and Ham book as well.

She had never expected Draco Malfoy to be one of the people who would wander into her store, but there he was, and he had sat there with James and actually looked as though he was enjoying his time with the child. She cringed as she thought of what could happen. Draco didn't normally tolerate children; she could only imagine what foul torture he had planned for her nephew.

"You took your time" Ginny chided form behind the counter as Hermione reappeared from the shelves.

"Got distracted. Malfoy was here" Hermione took a seat next to Ginny.

"Malfoy!" Ginny jumped to her feet, wand in hand. She looked as though she was about to hunt a Thumpalwick (a nasty creature that would kill its victims then leave the body on the families doorstep just to torture them further).

"He's gone Ginny. It's ok now" Hermione sighed and found that there was half a tuna sandwich sitting there, just waiting for her to eat it. She picked it up and took a bite.

She never expected to see Draco Malfoy back in this store again.

Oh how wrong she was.


	7. You Hungry?

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to work in a good scene between Draco and Hermione and I finally thought of one while in the shower the other day. Strange how things just make sense while in the shower…

Anyway, here it is!

~**~

It was two weeks until Hermione saw Draco again.

She had been surprised to see him return to the Slytherin couch in her store, but relieved to see a familiar face among all the foreign ones. Though she would never ever, ever admit to missing a person such as Draco Malfoy.

He has sauntered in on a Tuesday morning, sneered a sort of acknowledgement towards her, though Hermione took no notice of the display, retrieved the book he had been reading and then made himself comfortable in the green and silver couch in the corner.

A young James Potter, who was delighted to see his friend was back then shortly joined Draco. He had asked about Draco often. Mostly around lunchtime when the store was the busiest, but nonetheless, he had asked nearly everyday.

And this was how it continued for weeks. Draco would come in every second day of the week or so and spent it reading novels that took his interest, or playing and reading with James, who enjoyed the company immensely.

Hermione never minded about it too much. She had come to learn that Draco wasn't interested in James for perverse reasons… he just enjoyed the company. He always spoke highly of James, but then always added some crack about him being Harry's son. In his opinion it balanced out with the praise he was giving the child. Hermione never took anything he said about Harry to heart these days. She knew some of the things he said was to get a reaction of her. Sometimes it worked, depending on her mood; sometimes it didn't, and those times always seemed to disappointed Draco. It meant he would have to purchase the book he had brought up to the counter with him and depart. He never really got to have a proper conversation with Hermione; it was mostly insults and arguments.

That all changed one day in April. For the best or for the worst, Draco wasn't entirely sure of.

It had been a Thursday when Draco's world was turned upside down.

He had woken up alone, but fine. Something he wasn't entirely alien with, it was just a little strange. Partly because Draco had had the most vivid dream last night. It was more vivid than the one he had had in six year at Hogwarts. He had dreamt that Dumbledore had come back from the dead and was hell bent on killing Draco himself. Draco had woken in a sweat.

This dream was nothing like that. He had dreamt that he had fallen asleep in Hermione's bookstore and was later woken by Hermione herself, only no other customer was in the store, there was a fire crackling softly beside the two of them and Hermione was wearing the most beautiful green dress Draco had ever imagined. It hugged her curves elegantly, leaving some to the imagination, and fell just above her ankles. It had hung nicely on her, and she knew it. She had tempted him and teased him until he could take no more. They had spent the next ten minutes or so getting to know each other better with snogging, and eventually ended up spending the night in Draco's bed.

When he awoke, he had actually expected to see a sleeping Hermione lying next to him. Though how either of them would have reacted to that was beyond him.

He had then decided today was the day to head into 'Books for All Beings' whether it was going to be an awkward encounter or not. Draco was a Malfoy, and Malfoys never felt awkwardness, not matter what the situation. He knew it was futile to depend on that though alone, seeing as how everything else he had been taught as a boy was a load of bollocks, but at the time the thought was comforting.

He headed towards the kitchen in search of food and then at nearly midday, Draco decided it was now that he would visit Hermione, and hopefully James. He had grown quite fond of that kid.

He shook his head as he disapparated out of his mansion.

~**~

Hermione picked James up from the ground as soon as she unlocked the door to her little bookshop. She was babysitting for the day as well as running the store by herself. That wasn't all bad though, the crowds had clamed down and were of a now manageable size for one person and a three year old.

Harry had the day off today and Ginny had asked to take the day off in order to spend 'quality time' with Harry. Hermione had took the hint and had lectured Ginny about how she didn't work there, that she had just been helping out the first few weeks and a few hectic days here and there. She also knew that Ginny wouldn't ask Hermione to look after James as well as the store, so Hermione offered her babysitting services. How hard could it be to look after James and her store?

Ginny and Hermione had a small spat; Hermione saying it was no trouble to have James; Ginny saying it was too much. James had then walked into the room and Hermione had asked him whether he would to spend the day with her. James, after having quickly remembered that Draco was normally in the store had agreed, allowing Hermione to win the argument.

They had flooed to the fireplace George had installed in his office downstairs and walked up the stairs to 'open up shop'.

"Ready for today?" Hermione rubbed her nose against James'. An 'Eskimo kiss' she had learned along her travels. James giggled and responded to the Eskimo kiss with three year old enthusiasm, nearly crushing Hermione's nose in the process. "That's a boy" Hermione beamed.

Towards lunchtime the crowds picked up a little, which was something Hermione hadn't anticipated. She spent the lunch rush running from the counter to the shelves, trying to please every customer that walked her way.

She knew James was alright; Draco had walked in about a half hour ago, and both boys had made themselves comfortable on 'their' couch. Hermione didn't mind the fact that James spent most of his time in the store reading books with Malfoy. If anything, Malfoy was actually teaching him a thing or two.

Hermione smiled to herself as she ran once again to the back of the store in search of a book a Mr. White wanted; at least someone was pleased today.

~**~

"And that's how Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ends." Draco placed the closed book down on his lap with a triumphant sigh. It had taken him about two hours to get through the book, as James had his questions to ask. They had made a rule that there was only allowed to be ten questions throughout the book, but James couldn't help himself. And Draco didn't mind too much. He did understand; Potter was his father.

"Good story Dr-waco!" James still hadn't mastered saying his name properly, but it was the thought that counted. "Thanks kid" James squirmed and laughed as Draco rustled his shaggy black hair. Didn't his parent give him a haircut? "Do you want another one?" Draco reached up to the shelf to grab the closest book he could reach, but was distracted when his stomach growled. It was loud enough that James heard it and his eyes bulged out of his skull. "Are you a lion?" Draco was thrown off the thought of food at this question. "Am I a lion? I don't think I'm a lion." He checked his hair to see if a mane had grown. "No lion there" he quickly glanced down his shirt. "And no lion there either… No I think it's safe to say I'm no lion" James beamed. '_This little boy was always happy. No matter what'_ Draco thought to himself. It was quite impressive. His stomach rumbled again. "You hungry?" James nodded. "Well let's go eat then before you there's two lions" James scrambled to get off the couch as quickly as possible. Draco stood and then remembered the one obstacle in his way. Hermione.

~**~

Hermione had finally stopped running around the store. Right now she was stuck behind the counter taking money from people and handing over books in bags. She was tired but glad that there was a rush of people; she was convinced that she were a few galleons short of this month's lease and she didn't want George to 'kick her out'. Wouldn't that be horrific?

There were finally no people hassling her and she was able to quickly add up just how much she owed George for this month; five galleons, twenty-eight sickles and three knuts. She had no sooner done this when a tall blonde approached the counter. Hermione looked up and was slightly disappointed it was Draco, though intrigued as to why he was here and not back in his couch with James.

"We're going for ice cream" Draco gave her his signature Malfoy sneer. How she despised that. Maybe if he actually smiled every once in a while, he would look more human.

"Why would I care if you're going for ice cream?" Hermione huffed as she grabbed the piece of parchment that her calculations were on and shoved into a hidden draw on her side of the counter. She missed Draco look at a small boy tugging on his pants leg.

When she looked back up, Draco looked as though the words he was about to say might kill him. "W-would. You. Like. Some?" he grit out as best he could. Hermione swore he was about to collapse. Since when was Draco Malfoy ever nice to her?

Hermione thought it to be some kind of joke. "You know where you can stick your ice cream Malfoy?" she asked in a dangerously low whisper, so other customers wouldn't hear.

"If you didn't want any, you could have just said" Draco waved his hand in dismissal to her attempt of an insult and then glided out of the door as if nothing had ever happened.

"Huh." Hermione was about to search for Draco's friend James when an elderly lady approached the counter with a stack of books about a metre high.

"Let me help you with that" Hermione rushed to grab the books and all thoughts of James were currently shifted to the side of her mind.

~**~

"You enjoying that?" Draco motioned to the chocolate and caramelised pear ice cream in James' hand. They had left the bookstore and wandered down near Olivander's. As they neared the store, Draco spotted Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and both he and James had ventured inside.

"It's good. Want some?" James was taught to always be polite and that sharing was what good boys did, so that's what he did. He was being a good boy.

Draco looked at the half eaten, half melted ice cream in the boy's hands. "As tempting as it sounds, I think I'll stick to mine." James nodded and went back to eating his. Smearing about a third of it on his face in the process. Draco returning to his peppermint one.

Draco was a little disgusted that a child could be so messy; he never remembered seeing a photo of himself looking quite like James did now. Ice cream smeared over his right cheek and the biggest grin on his face. At least he was happy. Draco would charm the mess off when he finished eating. No point doing it now, especially since he would probably just make more mess.

Draco finished his ice cream soon after and then patiently waited for James to do the same. It took him a while, but eventually he finished, with half the ice cream on his face.

Draco waved his wand and the ice cream mess that James had made disappeared. James was impressed. "Do it again!" he clapped his hands together excitedly. His parent preferred to do things the muggle way. "Maybe some other time." Draco leaned back with his hands crossed behind his head on his side of the booth. They had eaten inside and James had insisted on having a side of the booth. Which was fine with Draco.

James sat there absentmindedly drawing patterns onto the tabletop. "Why did Hermione tell you to stick it?" he asked all of a sudden.

Draco sat forward and knew he had to answer somewhat truthfully. He didn't want to get hexed for something that this boy said. "Well… um. It's a nasty thing that big people say to hurt someone's feelings?" he hoped that would give James something to think about.

"Why?"

"Um… because sometimes big people don't like other big people?" Draco was grasping for anything that floated to the surface of his mind. If James was older he'd be able to tell him through sarcastic remarks and insults what he meant, but the boy was only three and so he had to take it a bit slower.

"Hermione doesn't like you?" James said it slowly, trying to make sense of it as he said it. It was similar to the way the Weasel spoke at any stage; slow and Neanderthal like.

"Pretty much" Draco sighed. The kid was bright for a three year old.

"Why?!" James cried, surprising Draco among many other people in the store. "I love you!" James scooted over to Draco's half of the booth and wrapped his arms around Draco's thin middle in a hug. It was unexpected but appreciated.

A hug from James meant that Draco hadn't been lying when he thought to himself the other day that he had changed. He was, even if it was slowly. It was change nonetheless. Draco wrapped an arm around James. "Thanks" he then sobered up as he realised many people were giving him curious glances. He pulled James off and gave him a serious look before cracking a small smile. "Now, which do you think Hermione will like?" James jumped from the seat and headed over to the freezer with various ice cream flavours in it. He looked deep in thought as Draco approached. Finally after about five minutes James pointed to a white ice cream substance. The sign read 'Coconut'.

"You sure?" James nodded his head frantically. "Ok. If you're sure" Draco purchased a small tub of ice cream and together they walked back to the no doubt livid Hermione Granger.

Draco amused himself with his thoughts; Hermione was going to be furious with him and then shocked when he handed over both James and the ice cream. In Draco's own personal opinion, Hermione had always looked cute when mad. It was endearing in a way. Though he would never admit that to anyone.

"C'mon. Let's go" he held out his hand for James who took it.


	8. The Older Potter

Hermione had been bustling around in her busy little store for the past two hours. A wave of customers had arrived and on top of that she had been cleaning what she could. She hadn't even the faintest idea where in the store James was hiding, but he was doing a pretty good job of it.

She had only just been able to sit down and think when her stomach growled. She'd forgotten about lunch and she was sure that James was hungry too. A little reluctant to get back on her feet, she slowly eased herself off of the chair she kept behind the counter. Her feet were sore and it was only half way through the day! If things kept up the way they were, she was going to have to ring Ginny. Something she really, really didn't want to do.

Hermione stepped out from behind the counter and began searching for James.

"James! James!" she looked for him everywhere, and each place she looked only bought her disappointment and a little ounce of worry. Where was the little boy?

She then began to ask the remaining customers in the shop if they had seen him. Her regulars were quite familiar with him and said that they hadn't seen him for a while. The others just shook their heads and continued browsing.

Hermione made her way back to the front counter where she sat down again, thinking of the one place that James may have hidden. So far none had come to mind.

She was about to go and look for the boy again when she remembered a certain blonde sauntering up and saying that 'they' were going for ice cream. So Draco Malfoy had taken a Potter out to lunch. The visual would have been amusing had she not been furious. Boy was he gonna get it!

Another wave of customers came up the stairs and up to her store, distracting her for the meantime. The distraction meant that Hermione didn't have enough time to plan Malfoy's death. How fortunate for him. Hermione had learnt a couple of new tricks since the battle of Hogwarts.

~**~

Draco and James entered the little bookshop hand in hand. Draco had had to drag James away from the display window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. James had taken a liking to a Firebolt type broom. Apparently, the boy liked to go fast; just like his father.

Along the way, they had found a few young children purchasing their very first wands. James had made Draco promise that he would accompany him when James himself got his first wand. Draco agreed in order to make the boy happy, but knew that he would probably forget.

Now that they had entered the little shop, Draco instantly regretted ever leaving. Someone had stolen his couch and the shop was so full he doubted that he or James would find another one.

"Where's My-knee?" James stood on tiptoe, trying to see his favourite aunt. Draco did a quick scan of the room and found Hermione up the back of the store helping a line of customers that was about as long as a Basilisk. The front counter wasn't any better. If anything the front counter line was longer than the one up the back.

"C'mon we'll go up here" Draco motioned to the front counter. James sprinted up to it and took a seat behind the counter on the chair, which Hermione had vacated previously. Draco ambled up and stood to the side of the counter, keeping James company while they waited for Hermione. He set the container of ice cream on the ground next to his feet and placed a freezing charm on it in order for it not to melt.

"Excuse me young man?" Draco looked up in time to see an elderly man peering at him from behind glasses that made him look like an owl.

"Yes?" Draco just knew what would happen next. The older man smiled and placed his two books on the counter in front of him. "Would you mind helping me? The other storekeeper seems to be busy."

Draco and James looked at each other as the man began to rummage around in a satchel for money. "He does-" James began to say but Draco cut him off. "He does want to help you was what the little guy was trying to say" James gave Draco his best death glare, but it had no effect on the older wizard. He had after all, put up with Lord Voldemort.

Draco stepped behind the counter and took in the till. How hard could it be? He'd seen thousands of people do this whenever he bought things. Granted, he's never used one, but honestly, if Hermione could do it…

The elderly wizard passed the two books to Draco who took the time to glance at the titles: 'Confessions of an Ignius' and 'Vampire Slaying For The Inexperienced'.

"The vampire book is for my son," the wizard explained. Draco realised he had an odd expression on his face. "…He just loves to read about the daft things." Draco turned the book over and was glad to see that Hermione had taken the time to write prices on all of the books. He punched the number into the machine. It whirred and numbers were displayed on the screen. He then turned the Ignius book over and did then same. The machine added the costs and gave the total price.

"Isn't the Ignius meant to be extinct?" Draco asked, as he had never heard about the book. The owl wizard furrowed his brow. "I never remember them being totally extinct, but I do remember the public's excitement when Chase Lightfeather announced to wizarding London that he was in fact an Ignius." The man's eyes twinkled in that annoying way Dumbledore's used to. Maybe it was an old guy thing? "He was my neighbour once."

"Well maybe now you'll find out more about him?" Draco gave the books back and accepted the galleons the customer was handing over.

"Maybe" the owl wizard mused. "I might even find some information on me"

"You might" Draco nodded. "Let me know if it's any good alright?"

"Shall do. Thank you for the help boys" the wizard beamed at Draco, winked at James and was then on his way.

"See. It's not that hard." Draco declared to James triumphantly. James rolled his eyes and pointed. Draco looked to where he was pointing. Hermione's line had gotten larger.

Best be a good man and help out the damsel in distress. Draco approached the next customer at the front counter and once again, began pressing buttons on the odd machine.

~**~

Hermione inwardly groaned. Her line of customers had grown in size, and she hadn't even been able to make it to the front to serve customers wishing to leave. It was times like this she wished James were a little bigger and able to learn how to use the till. Then maybe, she wouldn't have to be everywhere at once.

Hermione rushed around the store as fast as she could, nearly throwing books at her customers left, right and centre. She needed to get to the counter and serve the people wishing to leave with their purchases.

"Thank you m'dear" a rather short balding wizard said, who was luckily the last needing help, as Hermione handed him 'Potions For The Academic Mind'. The wizard waddled off towards the front counter and now that Hermione was now able to head that way herself was amazed with what she saw. Draco Malfoy acting as a cashier. Hermione couldn't even imagine the blonde lifting a finger, let alone work. But there he was, helping those with purchases.

Amazed but trying to appear angry, Hermione stalked across the shop to confront the git.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Hermione questioned the two boys as she approached the counter. Draco whirled around to face the kinda angry Hermione. He had previously been talking to James about house elves.

"Look what we did!" James gestured to the empty front counter. Hermione was well aware that they had dealt with all of the customers, but if Draco had pocketed any money was something she would have to find out later. "Tah dah?" Draco puffed his chest out triumphantly. "It was as easy as catching a snitch". Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"So not so easy?" Draco sneered his signature Malfoy sneer.

"Depends on who's catching the broom Granger."

"Oh of course." Was her reply.

James, who was completely unaware that the two older people were bickering, leapt off of the chair and picked up the container of ice cream. "My-knee look!" he pushed the container into her hands. "Dr-waco bought it for you!"

Hermione was shocked. Since when would Malfoy buy her anything? Maybe if it was to kill her, but otherwise? Draco looked a bit sheepish as he explained that both eh and James thought she might be hungry after all her hard work.

"How kind of you Malfoy" Hermione opened the lid and stuck her finger in it. Coconut. Her favourite. She wasn't going to let on that he had picked well though.

"What do I owe you?" Draco held his hands up as he told her she owed him nothing.

This was new. Hermione was more than a little concerned. Was he terminally ill?

"C'mon James. Let Granger eat. We can go back to our couch now." Draco held his hand out for the little boy who took it and practically dragged Draco to the couch.

Hermione conjured herself a spoon and began eating her ice cream, something her stomach was grateful for, as she sat and pondered as to why Draco was acting this way. Was it because he had changed? Or was it because he was hanging around with a Potter?

Hermione guessed it was the latter option.

~**~

"That was an alright read wasn't it?" Draco placed 'Wombat Stew' back on the shelf. James nodded frantically. "Another one!" he cried. Draco was sure that this kid hardly ever got read to when he was at home, either that or he read too much.

Draco smiled to himself as he went to reach for another little kids book, but was stopped by James who was tugging on his sleeve. "Dr-waco look!" James was pointing towards the front counter and almost bouncing off the couch. Draco just thought he was excited to see Hermione was eating the ice cream, well that she was wolfing down the ice cream. Had she ever learnt proper etiquette? What he saw though, was not Hermione eating. It was far worse than that. What he saw was Hermione talking to none other than Harry bloody Potter. Father of James Potter. Who incidentally was already attempting to drag Draco off to meet his old nemesis. "C'mon!" James was pulling on his sleeve really hard. Any harder and he could probably tear the sleeve off of Draco's arm.

Draco really didn't want to go over there, but he really did like the crisp white shirt he was wearing. Not to mention it was expensive and it was much better to have an expensive shirt intact.  
"Alright. I'm coming. Geez." Draco lifted himself from the chair but approached the front counter so slowly, that if James hadn't been taught it was naughty, he would have beaten him until Draco hurried the bloody hell up. Instead James opted to pulling on his arm as hard as he could.

~**~

"Hiya 'Mione!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so engrossed in her ice cream lunch; she had completely forgotten people could still approach her. She was just that hungry. She looked up to see a very happy looking Harry Potter.

"Harry! How are you today?" Hermione knew that any second James was bound to appear. "Ah. Not bad. Had a good day with Ginny." Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which Hermione took as the 'we shagged a lot' sign. "Oh I see. Well that's good to hear" Hermione placed her now empty ice cream container on the counter, which luckily was empty of customers wanting to pay for books.

"Yeah, well, er, Ginny's a bit tired and so asked me to come get James. Got to get him ready for the little get together tonight." At Hermione's blank expression it was obvious to Harry that Ginny hadn't invited her already. "You should come! George, Molly, Arthur, Teddy, Luna and Neville are coming. Oh! Did anybody tell you that Neville is the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts?" Professor Sprout decided it was time to retire about three years ago. Neville is doing a fine job. All the kids love him."

"Harry. You know you're rambling on right?" Harry gave a sheepish grin. "And yes I would love to come along tonight." Hermione was pulled into a bear hug.

"Ginny would've killed us both if you had said no" Harry chuckled. It was plain to see that Harry was madly in love with the fiery red head.

Just as they disentangled themselves from each other, James came rushing forward with arms flung out wide. "Daddy!"

Harry swung the child up into the air and said his hellos. "Have you been good today?" Harry asked James as he struggled to get out of his father's grip. James giggled as Harry tickled him while nodding his head profusely. Eventually Harry let his son return to solid ground and almost regretted it, as James bought forth none other than Draco bloody Malfoy.

Hermione froze. 'Oh no!' her mind shrieked. Harry and Draco had been enemies for years and now they were together… in her bookshop! She hoped to the deities above that nothing terrible would happen. For the sake of her shop… and James'.

"Dis is Dr-waco daddy! He my friend!" James held onto Draco's hand tightly, as he was well aware that if given the chance Draco would slip away. "Oh is he now?" Harry's eyes took on a shine that would've scared the Dark Lord himself.

'Uh- oh!' Hermione thought.

~**~

Draco stood next to Hermione with James clutching his hand so tight; he wouldn't have been surprised to find a broken finger or two. The boy had a grip of steel.

"It seems your son has taking a liking to reading with me" Draco smirked at the older Potter. Harry's eyes blazed through several emotions before settling on anger… and something else?

"And what does he read with you?" Harry hissed. "How to become the next Dark Lord?" If James wasn't holding onto his right hand, Harry f-ing Potter would have been severely hexed and rushed off to St. Mungo's by now. "On the contrary. We read stories about green eggs and ham." That was not the answer Harry was expecting and so Draco couldn't help but smirk at his moment of shock. It was short lived. "You. The Pureblood prince, Draco Malfoy, read muggle stories. The world is going to end." Draco would have replied if Hermione hadn't cut him off. And it was probably a good thing he had. The retort he had formed was something little ears shouldn't hear. "Well Harry. I would be delighted to apparate over for tea, but you haven't told me what time I should arrive." Harry looked up and all the malice in his voice and face disappeared. "Oh. Right. How about seven?" Hermione nodded.

"Seven it is then." Draco rolled his eyes. Bloody Know-it-all. Always had a way of distracting people. Of course it wasn't hard when that someone was as thick as Weasley or Potter.

Harry sighed and turned towards his son, who was rather confused at the display he had just witnessed and who was also still holding onto the Slytherin's hand. "C'mon James. Mummy wants to see you." James was reluctant to let go of Draco's hand and Draco could see that Harry's face was starting to contort into a snarl. One that would frighten the boy and probably turn him against his father for life. Draco couldn't let that happen. Every boy deserved to have a father. And as much as it pained him to think it, Potter, after all he had been through, deserved his son.

Draco knelt down next to James and began speaking to him calmly and quietly. "James, you should go with your father now." James shook his head in protest and opened his mouth, but Draco cut him off. "I'll be here the next time you come in, and that day we will read the entire shelf if it makes you happy" James' eyes bulged. The entire shelf was a big deal to him. The shelf itself was massive. "Promise?" James shuffled his feet and stared at the ground, all the while holding Draco's hand. "Malfoy's always keep their promises James." Draco watched as James slowly released his hand and shuffled forward to hug his tall, blonde friend.

"C'mon James." Harry was impatient. "Mummy's waiting." James let go of Draco's neck and bounced over to his father. "Let's go" was all he said as Harry said goodbye to Hermione, scowled at Draco and then turned and left.

As they reached the door, James turned and waved to the both of them. Draco waved back with a smile on his face. He had successfully annoyed the shit out of Harry saint Potter.

~**~

Hermione was shocked. What had she just witnessed? Had Draco Malfoy just been hugged by a Potter? She shook her head. Of course it had happened. James adored Draco and she was pretty sure that Draco liked the kid too.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Draco interrupted her. Hermione stared at him as if Draco had two heads. "What just happened?" Draco smirked and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Well I believe I have just made Potter even more jealous of me. His son loves me more than him." Hermione shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"You know, I had at first thought you were bipolar. After your previous comment I am convinced you were just doing that to make steam come from Harry's ears."

Draco grinned and leant over the counter as he grabbed what appeared to be a sponge of some type. He began wiping the counter down as Hermione took a seat behind it. Her eyes bulged. Draco was actually cleaning by hand. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. "So would you like some help?" Draco once again caught her off guard.

"Huh?" Draco put the sponge thing back where he found it and crossed his arms over his chest. "For one of the brightest witches of our year, you really are thick." Hermione glared at him. "What I said was would you like some help with the store today? James is gone and I have nothing better to do."

'Ok so maybe Draco Malfoy isn't really as bad as I thought he would be. A lot of people changed after the war. Why can't he?' Hermione thought to herself. 'That or he really is bipolar.'

"What about parading around telling people how filthy and unworthy they are?" Draco flinched slightly at the words, but Hermione didn't really take much notice.

"I can do that here just as easily" Draco cracked a half grin that Hermione had never seen in her life. If he did that or actually smiled more, he would seem almost human.

"See that pile of books over there?" Hermione pointed to a spot across the shop. Draco nodded. "Put them back on the shelf will you?" Again Draco nodded and was about to head off when he must have thought of something terribly witty, because he stopped and turned around. "Oh and Granger?" Hermione looked up at him with faint disinterest. "Do something about your hair will you? It makes you look like unworthy."

Before Hermione could do anything, he ran to the pile of books and began shelving them. Whilst laughing at his previous comment.

Hermione shook her head. 'First he comes back with ice cream. Now he asks if he can help around here. Whatever will he do next?' she thought to no one in particular.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and began working out how much she owed George for rent.

~**~

**Author's Note:**

TA DAH!!

I'm so sorry about the wait.

I write up a chapter or two in this book I have and I was halfway through the best bit of this chapter, when I lost the book and had to start again.

Because of this, the good bit may now be in the next chapter.

Again I apologise for such a long wait.

**And special thanks to sunne who let me use her Ignius idea.**

**If you want to know more about it, read the story: 'Fire Dragon'.**

**It is also a Dramione fic.**


	9. People Believe What They Want To Believe

The day had gone well for Draco. Even though it had consisted of cleaning and shelving books, it was something productive and was welcomed with open arms. He hated to be at home with nothing to do. Especially since all of his childhood friends had abandoned him. Even Blaise Zabini, one who Draco had claimed to be a good friend of his, had skipped town. His reasoning was that he was needed back home in Italy as he was now the 'man of the house'. Draco hadn't bought it for a second, but let him go nonetheless.

So it was safe to say that his afternoons with James, and on rare occasion, with Hermione were probably the highlight of his days.

He had returned home and was as of now, sitting on the staircase of his domain, thinking about his day.

Hermione had told him that he was able to make himself useful until around five o'clock in the afternoon, where she was going to shut up shop. However, after hearing Draco boast to her that he could run the shop just fine without her help, she had decided to leave at five instead and allow Draco to determine when the store was shut. But not until she had scoured the whole place and cast several anti stealing spells. Not only for the books, but for the til as well. She wasn't going to trust him with everything.

She had then left promptly and Draco had worked for another hour or so, before shutting the store himself and heading home.

Draco had never actually realised it until then, but an honest days work was quite satisfying.

Completely buggered and starving, Draco headed towards the kitchen area. Completely unaware of his fireplace in the study flaring to life. The flames giving the room an eerie green glow.

~**~

Hermione finished fixing her hair. She had taken the time to wash it with a generous amount of 'No Frizz' in the hope that she would have nice curls instead of a frizzy mess. The concoction was adequate. It had tamed her hair a little, reducing it to very wavy hair instead of just plain frizz. Hermione added some mascara to her eyelashes, though refrained from using other make up. It wasn't 'her' and it never stayed in place long.

The jeans she had pulled on weren't too tight, but tight enough that they gave her a curvy shape. She didn't want to look like she had made too much effort. She was just seeing friends after all. And no doubt she would end up playing with James and destroying her good dress if she had chosen to wear it. But no, Hermione was practical and had opted for pants.

She skipped to her wardrobe and attempted to find a shirt that was deemed 'dinner appropriate'. Standing in her jeans and purple bra, she began to rifle through her wardrobe searching for the red shirt that she loved. It was sequined and hung off one shoulder, with one sleeve made of red lace and the other non-existent. It wasn't practical like all of the other shirts she owned, but it was something she had worn on special occasions. Meeting her friends again after not seeing them for five or so years counted as a special occasion to Hermione.

She pulled on the shirt, and then went fishing under her bed for a pair of black ballet slippers that she had bought as a 'congratulations on opening your new store!' treat. After placing the shoes on her feet she was ready to go. "Look out here I co- oh no!"

Hermione had been meaning to pay George his money tonight as she knew he would turn up and she had been far too busy to be able to run downstairs and give it to him. He also closed his store somewhat earlier than she did, and Hermione didn't like giving owls people's money just in case they lost it.

"Looks like I'll be a fashionably late then" Hermione sighed as she strode off to the fireplace in the living room.

She threw in floo powder and with a flash of green light Hermione disappeared.

~**~

Draco, with an apple in hand, was returning back to the staircase. He enjoyed sitting there and just thinking when the time called for it.

He was expecting a quiet night in. What he didn't count on was the familiar feminine voice calling his name "Draco? Are you here darling?" Draco froze mid-step. It had been a year or two since he had heard that voice but he could place it immediately.

Quietly as possible Draco crept up to the study doorway and held in a gasp. His eyes became the size of saucers instead.

There in all of her glory, stood Narcissa Malfoy. She was a few years older, and the war had seen to the addition of a few lines to her face, but it was nothing really. She still looked amazing.

But if she was here, that meant…

Panicking, Draco shut his eyes and thought of the first safe place that came to his mind. Without making a noise, he disapparated.

~**~

Hermione was impressed. She had come to claim George's money, but had gotten sidetracked by how well Draco had done with the store. He had kept it open a little longer and had made an extra hundred and thirty galleons!

She had counted everything in the til; it all added up. She couldn't believe that Draco hadn't tried to pocket some if it himself, but then again, this was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about. He had enough money to build the pyramids of Egypt in solid gold if he wanted to!

What surprised Hermione more than anything was the fact that the store was immaculate. There was not one book out of place, or couch unclean. She may have been mistaken, but had Draco Malfoy actually cleaned her store? Hermione mused over what he would have probably done to clean it. A scourgify here and there. There wouldn't have been rubber gloves and rags like Cinderella. Though that did give Hermione something to laugh about. A Malfoy, and Draco nonetheless, in yellow rubber gloves actually cleaning something.

When she thought about it though, it wasn't quite as funny. She had seen him clean today with a cloth and duster.

Hermione hopped off the stool behind the counter and picked up the envelope addressed to George Weasley with a sigh. She was going to be late to dinner. Ginny was no doubt having a go at Harry for it too.

Hermione was about to walk to the fireplace downstairs that both she and George used to get to work, when there was a loud 'BANG' and nearly every book in her store flew through the air; pages being torn out here and there.

Hermione shrieked at the sudden display of flying books, though as they settled and revealed none other than Draco Malfoy in the midst of them, she couldn't help but get angry.

~**~

Draco opened his eyes and found to his relief that he was indeed safe. Granger's bookstore was one of the places he knew his mother wouldn't find him. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to make his way over to a couch as to wait out his mother's visit, but caught sight of something red and stopped.

Granger stood in front of him, hands on hips and glaring daggers at him. 'Uh oh' Draco thought to himself.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?!" Hermione cried.

Draco's eyes quickly raked over Hermione's choice of clothing, though knew that if he didn't answer soon he was gonna cop it big time.

"Well…" he propped himself against the counter and began his explanation hoping it would satiate the need for Granger to hex him into oblivion.

~**~

Hermione Granger couldn't believe her ears. "So, you're telling me that the Pureblood Draco Malfoy, is afraid of his parents?" It would have been hard to believe had she not met Lucius Malfoy on a few occasions. "You know, I don't think the teachers at Hogwarts heard you." Draco retorted. Hermione blushed a light red. She hadn't been aware that she had said that loudly. "Well it is a little amazing that **you** are afraid of them. After all you did speak so highly of them whilst at school." Draco crossed his arms across his chest and half grunted. "I was naïve and foolish… and," here Draco's face softened and took on an apologetic-like quality. "I was a complete prat to you for no reason other than you were friend with the 'Golden Boy'. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about the way that I acted."

Here Hermione knew something was up. "Ok Malfoy, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You're a Slytherin. You always want something."

"Good point." Draco was impressed. But then again, he always knew Hermione was observant.

Just then a silvery horse appeared in front of Hermione. It shook out its mane and opened its mouth and a voice very much like Ginny Potter began to demand her whereabouts.

"'Mione where are you? Harry said you would be here ages ago. James is waiting patiently so far, but I don't think that's going to last very long. You better not be at the bookstore still, or I'm going to hex you soundly." With a pop the horse disappeared.

"Oh crap!" Hermione realised that she was more than an hour late. Hurriedly she began to bundle up everything she had come here for and throw them into her handbag, which was charmed to hold just about anything.

"Hermione?" Draco was still there, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to him. She continued on her little crusade muttering to herself. "Hermione?" still he was ignored. Finally once she had found everything she needed, she turned to Draco and hurriedly told him that he was welcome to stay and wait out his parents 'visit' as long as when she came back in the morning, the store was spotless.

Draco waved his wand and all the books were mended and returned to their respected shelves as he still tried to get Hermione to stand still for a minute. She hadn't been wrong when she said he had wanted something.

"No doubt I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hermione spun on the spot to disapparate, but before she could 'pop' out of the store, Draco's hand held her arm firmly.

"Hermione wait!" but with an almighty 'crack' both Gryffindor and Slytherin disappeared.

~**~

Draco had had barely enough time to grab her arm before she had disappeared. Now he had barely enough time to let her go before she hexed him. "What are you doing here?!" she cried, wand drawn and pointed to the space between his eyes. Draco who was normally eloquent with his words was finding it very hard to actually articulate what he wanted to say. "I-I-I" Hermione's eyes glittered with some sort of amusement at Draco's struggles. "You what Draco?"

Fighting the urge to try and hit away her wand, Draco closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. Keeping his eyes closed he said, "I was hoping you would accommodate me for the night?" He counted from five backwards, waiting for her to explode.

"**WHAT?"**

Well on the bright side Hermione hadn't hexed him yet. "It was just a thought?" Draco opened his eyes slowly to see that Hermione had lowered her wand. Hermione sighed and released some of her anger, "If your parents are so terrifying can't you stay with a friend?" Draco flinched, but Hermione didn't notice as the front door had opened to reveal Ginny Potter clad in an apron and a wand in her hand. "Hermione I thought I heard you- oh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Having been caught off guard, Draco couldn't think of something to say at first. "Er... I was…" Hermione cut him off.

"Hi Ginny! Sorry I'm late. Draco was just leaving." She gave him her best death-glare. Draco tried not to laugh. It looked very unbecoming on her face. "Oh well in that case. Come on in 'Mione." All of the adults at the door were unaware of the little boy creeping up on them.

~**~

Hermione had just taken one step when James bounded to the door. "'Mione! Dr-waco!" he raced forward and hugged Hermione's knees and then raced over to hug Draco who was still on the doorstep.

Once both Draco and Hermione had hugged James, the little boy grabbed onto Draco's hand and began to pull him towards the door. "C'mon Dr-waco! Mummy made w-oast!"

"Oh James dear! Draco's not coming for tea." Hermione knelt down to face James and found herself uncomfortably close to Malfoy's leg. But as James' face fell, she paid no attention to the man standing just there.

"Why?" James had teary eyes. He really wanted Draco to come for tea. Then he could show him all of his toys and his books and he could be friends with everyone inside.

Ginny having seen her son mope around for days after being told Draco couldn't come play with him at home, felt her heart soften. She knew Harry would hate what she was about to do, but he would put up with it for James.

Ginny bent down and picked up her little boy, who still refused to let go of Draco's hand. "Hermione was just playing a trick James. Of course Draco is coming to tea. That is if he wants to" James spun around so fast in his mother's embrace she nearly dropped him. Not that he would have noticed. "That's not nice!" He pointed at Hermione who could do nothing but shrug and mumble 'Gotcha'. James then turned his attention to the pale blonde boy standing next to Hermione. "Will you come play?" he used his best pout-y face that his mother had taught him. Well not actually taught him. James had actually observed on several occasions that the same face his mother pulled made his father do anything she wanted. He had picked up on it and used it to his advantage.

'How can he say no to that?' Hermione thought.

~**~

James looked funny, but Draco knew that if he laughed it would hurt the boy's feelings, so of course he bowed dramatically, "Of course I'll come play." James squealed in delight and demanded his mother put him down. "Please" Ginny chided.

"Please put me down!" James wriggled to demonstrate his point. Ginny sighed and placed him back on the ground and within seconds he was dragging Draco towards the living room. "You have to meet e'vryone!" He exclaimed. Draco allowed himself to be pulled away but he couldn't help but hearing the women behind him speak to one another. "Harry's not going to like this" Hermione murmured. Ginny laughed quietly.

"If you think he's not going to like this, imagine how he's not going to like sleeping on the couch if he screws tonight up."

Draco had to hand it to the fiery Gryffindor. She had a way with people.

They arrived in the living room to find Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, George Weasley and Harry Potter already occupying it. Everyone was at first shocked to see Draco there and Draco himself was mightily uncomfortable, but Neville handled the situation by asking James to grab his favourite toys and what not. James gleefully rushed off and Ginny took the opportunity to talk to a fuming Harry in the kitchen. He wasn't happy about it, but like Ginny had said, he would put up with it for the sake of his son.

But none of that shocked him, unlike the reaction Hermione got from Neville. His eyes had bulged out of their sockets and he had thundered forward and given her the biggest hug (one that would have cracked ribs for sure) and had demanded to know about her travels.

The others seemed fine with this reaction, but Draco had to wonder to himself as to way Neville had reacted that way at all. Where had Granger been?

~**~

To Hermione's immense surprise and relief, the night had gone fairly well. Draco had been on his best behaviour and didn't make too many wise cracks at anyone. Mostly he just sat and listened to the conversation, and spoke when spoken to (which wasn't all that often), or mucked around with James, and later Teddy who had showed up with Molly and Arthur.

Teddy was a spitting image of Remus. He had his eyes and his personality; quiet and kind. They were the only things that never changed. Teddy would leave the room with brown hair only to come back in the next minute with bright blue hair. He had inherited some of Tonks' traits as well then. Especially her clumsiness. He fell over all the time according to Molly who fussed over him like a mother should. Teddy kept reminding her he was five years old and didn't need to be hugged all the time according to Arthur. Molly had just clucked her tongue and had said something about 'there's never an age line for hugs'.

After tea, the roast lamb that Ginny had slaved over, Neville and Hermione had offered to clear the table and wash the dishes. Ginny had protested but they had won overall, and she had left to sit with the others. Draco and the little boys playing on the floor, with George as the new addition.

They had washed the dishes whilst Hermione answered Neville's questions about her travels. Yes she had been to Australia. No she hadn't seen Neville's gran who had travelled around the same time.

They dried the dishes and were on their way back when Hermione leant against the wall, just out of sight, watching her friends. How they seemed so happy, and at ease. And Hermione couldn't help but wonder what life had been like when she hadn't been around.

Neville who seemed to just 'know' what Hermione had been thinking walked up beside her, still out of view, and spoke, "At first it was hard you know. No one knew what to do with you and Ron. None of us still do, but we didn't want you to go. Each year we thought you'd come back, but as time wore on, we slowly began thinking you were never coming back. That you had found happiness somewhere else. It nearly broke Ginny. She had been so stubborn and all."

Hermione wiped away a single tear that had leaked out inconspicuously. "Then why, why do they treat me as if I've never gone anywhere?" this time Neville sighed.

"People believe what they want to believe. And in the case of these people," here he gestured towards the room. "They didn't want to believe that you had gone. So when you came back, they treated you as if you had never left. They would rather forget about it than to revisit their pain." Neville shrugged. "At least that's how I see it."

"You know Neville, you always now just what to say" Hermione gave him a weak smile, which only made him embrace her in a friendly, comforting hug.

"My advice is that you don't dwell on it too much. Thinking about the past tends to leave you in the past, instead of allowing you to move on" Hermione nodded and pulled away from the hug. "Thanks Neville." He grinned and ambled out into the living room where the rest of the friends were situated. Hermione shortly followed.

Hermione planned to use Neville's advice about the past and moving on with Draco. She wasn't going to let him stay, but she could think up another idea that would work couldn't she?

~**~

Draco looked up from his place on the floor to find Longbottom and Granger re-entering the room. She looked a bit teary-eyed. What had happened?

As he enchanted James' toys for him, Draco couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had decided to allow him to sleep on her couch tonight. He knew it was a long shot, but it was Granger. She was capable of anything. That mean right hook in third year had taught him that.

Furthermore, if he had decided to take him up on the idea, it meant that he would have to stay here until she was ready to leave. Although he wasn't having a terrible time, he was hoping to leave soon. There were only so many Weasley jokes he could take. A few more and he would have reached his limit.

Luckily for him, it only took an hour or so more for Hermione to say her goodbyes and for her to give him a pointed look, which meant he was to do the same. Gladly he did so.

They made their way out of the house and onto the street before either one of them spoke. "So what's your plan of action then?" Draco asked quietly as twirled around a lamppost. Just how much alcohol had she drunk? As far as he could recall she hadn't had any, so he was touched that she felt comfortable enough to twirl around lampposts with him around. The Granger a few years back wouldn't have.

"You are not sleeping over at my house" Granger said as she poked him in the shoulder. It hurt; she had bony little fingers. "Remove your hands from my person, then tell me your idea then" Draco demanded. Hermione took her finger away from his shoulder and then said, "I'll help you drive your parents back to their home." It was brilliant really. Why hadn't he thought of it? His parents hated Hermione Granger; Mudblood bitch and friend of Harry Potter. It would work wonderfully. "All right then. Shall we go?" Draco held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation she placed her hand in his.

~**~

Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the several things. One was the size difference between their hands. Draco's pale hands were much bigger than hers were. She also found that his hands were rather warm and soft (but nothing like Ron's podgy hands), whereas she thought they were going to be cold like the prat he used to be. Another thing was the fact that she found it… nice to be able to hold someone's hand and last but not least, the fact that she had officially put her life in Draco's warm hands for the time being.

It somewhat terrified her.

"Ready?" Draco asked and with a single nod from Hermione herself, they disappeared with a 'crack'.

~**~

They appeared on Draco's front doorstep shortly after. Draco was reaching to open the door when his arm was wrenched back and nearly snapped from his body. He turned to see why and found that he had apparated a little too close to the edge of the stair, and Granger had slipped backwards. The only thing to stop her from falling down his front steps was to grab his arm. He dragged her back up to the top step, bringing her nose mere inches from his collarbone. "Sorry" Hermione blushed a light pink, though Draco couldn't see it because of the dark. She let go of his arm and he then proceeded to open the door.

They had made it just inside the door and had just closed it when a feminine voice called out. "Draco? Is that you dear?" A tall blonde women dressed entirely in black appeared at the top of the staircase. Narcissa Malfoy had been a beauty in her prime. After the war however, wrinkles (laugh lines she told everyone) and a few grey hairs and appeared on her beautiful face. She didn't seem too fussed by it; she just increased the strength of the glamours she now hid behind.

As Draco's mother proceeded down the stairs, Draco could sense rather than see, Hermione silently shuffle backwards. So that Draco was in between the two women. Draco could see the sense in her decision, but he highly doubted his mother would attack her. She wasn't the viper everyone thought she was.

"Draco!" Narcissa had made it to the bottom of the stairs and had stridden forward to plant a kiss on either side of her son's face. It was standard Pureblood politeness; one gesture which held little warmth.

~**~

Hermione's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. There was no family love between mother and son. Hermione knew if it had been her family she would have been embraced so hard that her ribs would have broken. She would have been called affectionate names and the like. But then again, this was the Malfoy family, and she had no idea what was 'normal' for them, so she let it go. Remembering to not gawp at the spectacle before her.

Good thing too. For as she had finally stopped staring, Narcissa Malfoy finally paid attention to the girl behind her son. "And who is this Draco?" Her icy orbs meeting Hermione's mahogany brown ones. Draco scuffed his foot nervously against the floor before answering. "Mother, this is Hermione…" Narcissa finished the rest of his sentence for him. "Granger…" She stood in front of Hermione now, slightly taller and face unreadable. "You look just like you did when… well… that incident." Hermione was glad to see Narcissa was uncomfortable about mentioning that. She hadn't enjoyed her time in Malfoy Manor. Not in the slightest. "Well I'm afraid some things just don't change Mrs Malfoy" Hermione gave a shrug. "My hair for one." A small half-smile etched itself onto the older woman's face. "Indeed." The flawless armour that Narcissa had used whilst having her small chat with Hermione crumbled slightly when the woman turned to Draco. Hermione noticed the disappointment and hurt in her eyes and Hermione decided that she couldn't help Draco at all. "Well Draco, if you have company I'll return tomorrow." Hermione held up her hands and waved Narcissa's comment away.

"That's perfectly alright Mrs Malfoy. I was just making sure Draco got home safely." Narcissa's eyes sparkled with amusement as well as gratitude, however miniscule, as Hermione made her excuses. Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor as Hermione turned to give him a clap on the shoulder and say goodbye. "It was nice to see you again Mrs Malfoy" Hermione called as she stepped back out the door. "You too Miss Granger" was Narcissa's reply. Hermione closed the door and quickly apparated home.

~**~

Draco could not believe what had just happened. Hermione bloody Granger had just bailed on him! She had said she would help and then she bailed without a second thought!

Though as Draco thought about it, he should have seen it coming. She was tortured in Malfoy Manor and perhaps had overestimated her ability to withstand his parents. Come to think of it, only his mother had been seen so far. Where was father?

Draco turned confusedly back to his mother, "Where is father?" Narcissa's face fell as he spoke. "Draco." She sighed. "We need to talk."

Only then did Draco take in her appearance; her black clothing, her tired expression, her loss of weight. Whatever it was that his mother wanted to speak to him about, it wasn't going to be good.

Draco led his mother towards the study where the comfortable sofas were. Silently bracing himself for whatever news she had to offer.

~**~

**Author's Note:**

Hey there!

Just in case you were confused by the points of view it generally goes

Draco

Hermione

Draco

Hermione

And so on…

Also I wanted to ask you all if you think I should write another Harry Potter fic.

If so, I shall type up a sample chapter or two for you.

Let me know ok?


	10. Author's Note

I am so terribly sorry for such a long wait for another installment of 'Things You Find In a Bookstore' but I have been terribly busy with exams and just life in general.

I promise to those, who haven't given up on my story and are still waiting, that you will get an update soon. I have holidays coming up in a week and a bit. You will get an update then, unless I have tons of free time beforehand.

A major apology for being tardy, I know how Snape hates it, and you probably do too.

But I promise to stick with my plan.

~Barn~


End file.
